The RollerCoaster Of Pregnancy For The Team!
by Today.Is.Life
Summary: The sequel to "I Don't Like That Old Face". In this story, Ziva is pregnant. Tony is elated and their both very happy! How does the team react? WARNING: INCLUDES VERY HORMONAL ZIVA DAVID, SO PLEASE BE AWARE OF DEATH THREATS, thank you :
1. Chapter 1

Ziva woke early in the morning with Tony snuggled beside her. Her head was gently resting on his chest, her arm wrapped around him and Tony's arm wrapped tightly but, gently around her waist. Every morning they woke up in the same position, every morning. They had been married for 9 weeks now and every thing was perfect. Ziva looked up at Tony's sleeping face, his hair was a mess and his mouth slightly open. Ziva smiled, _I'm Mrs. DiNozzo, and I love it_, she thought. She laid there a little while longer before deciding she should go for her morning run. Ziva untangled herself from Tony gently, kissed his forehead lightly and slipped into the bathroom.

Ziva suddenly felt a rush of nausea sweep over her, her stomach was twisting and churning and she knew she was about to be sick. She leaned over the toilet bowl and emptied her stomach contents. After finishing Ziva washed out her mouth and then it hit her. "**_What if I'm pregnant_**" she thought.  
Ziva ran into the kitchen and check the calendar for the little "p" sign she wrote on there. She searched through the calendar, she found the little "p" sign wrote on a Friday 9 weeks back. Ziva suddenly panicked, _how could you have not noticed, its been 9 weeks! Well life has been pretty good recently and that didn't cross my mind,_ she thought and agreed with herself.

Thoughts were invading Ziva's brain,_ their is a chance I'm pregnant, a really good chance actually. It was the night of the wedding, that night_, Ziva smiled. _I need to be sure, but first Tony needs to know._

Ziva crept back into the bedroom where her sleeping husband lay. She smiled at his figure, he was know stretched out in the bed, mouth know wide open. He was always in the same postion when she came back from her run, knowing that she had gone for her ritual run. _Well not today_, she thought.  
She sat down on the bed near him. Ziva gently brushed her hand against Tony's cheek, to gently wake him up. Tony only groaned and continued sleeping. "Tony, Tony, I need to talk to you" Ziva said softly, smiling.  
He groaned once again, but again stayed asleep. _Desperate times call for desparate centimetres_, Ziva thought, _or was it desparate measure, OH nevermind, wake Tony,_ she argued with herself.

"DiNozzo, what d'ya got" Ziva shouted, in her best Gibbs voice.  
Tony instantly woke from his deep slumber and jumped up on the bed "I wasn't sleeping Boss, err just merely resting my-" Tony shouted and then realised he was safe in his home.  
Ziva began laughing, _a sight like that never happened often, know back to the task in hand,_ she ordered herself.  
"Ziva its 5:46, I still could a slept for another 14 minutes" Tony groaned, sitting back down on the bed next to his wife, running his hand through his bed-head.  
"I am sorry, my little hairy butt. But, there is something I need to tell you" Ziva spoke gently.  
"What is it, are you okay, cause if your not-" Tony spoke quickly and worriedly.  
Ziva cut off his rambling "No everything is fine, its actually wonderful really".  
"What is it" Tony asked softly, knowing nothing was truly wrong.  
"I think I may be, well everything seems to point in that direction and I think-" Ziva rambled this time, Tony cut her off.  
"Pointing in what direction" he asked, confused.  
"I think I may be" Ziva took a long pause and breathed deeply "pregnant" she finished.

Tony stared at her in amazement! _I'm gonna be a daddy, Daddy DiNozzo, yeah that works,_ he thought. _Answer Ziva you tit, answer her,_ Tony screamed at himself.  
"P-pregnant" he stumbled "as in having a b-baby" he asked.  
"Yes" Ziva whispered, _thinking that he did not want a baby, she wanted a child so much. Something to love and hold and cherish for the rest of her life. To give a child a perfect childhood, with people around them who love them dearily. But know she thought maybe she would not be able to, she thought Tony didn't want to be a father, until his next words._  
"THAT'S AMAZING" Tony shouted "I'M GONNA BE A DADDY, I'M GONNA BE A DADDY! WERE GONNA HAVE A LITTLE BABY RUNNING AROUND" He shouted again, jumping up from the bed and prancing about the bedroom.

Ziva was utterly shocked, _he wants to be a dad, he wants to cherish this child like I do and I love him for it. This baby is going to have an amazing father._  
Tony then calmed down and sat down next to Ziva and took her hand in his.  
"Your not sure yet, are you" Tony said gently.  
"No not yet, but when I woke up I felt dizzy and then I threw up. Then I checked that I was 9 weeks late" Ziva replied calmly.  
"Late" Tony asked, confused.  
"Yes Tony, 9 weeks late" Ziva replied wondering why he was confused.  
Then it clicked in his mind, _late, pregnant, wedding night, that night._ A happy smile crossed his lips.  
"What are you smiling about" Ziva asked a hint of wonder in her voice.  
"9 weeks ago, our wedding night" Tony replied cheekily, love also flooded his eyes.  
"I know, our wedding night" Ziva smiled and sighed happily.  
A comfortable filled the night, Ziva laid her head into Tony's lap, still holding his hand and Tony gently ran his fingers through her silky, brown curls.

"Tony" Ziva asked quietly.  
"Yeah Zi" Tony replied.  
"What happens if I am pregnant, do you want a baby? I am ready, but I want to be sure you are to. I've always loved the idea of having a little child to hold and love for all its life, but if your not ready I understand" Ziva whispered calmly.  
"Yes Zi, I really want a baby. I'm ready too. To be honest, I never thought of having kids, not with anyone. But since being with you, your the only person I would ever think to have a child with. I mean it would be great having a little DiNozzo, running around. And look how many people it will have around them to love them, Daddy DiNozzo, Mommy David-DiNozzo, Grandpa Gibbs, Grandpa Ducky, Aunt Abby and Uncle Mcgee. Come on we'd be a heck of a family" Tony laughed.  
Ziva smiled at him naming all the names, it was perfect.  
"So your happy about having a child" Ziva asked excitedly.  
"Of course, but we gotta be sure first" Tony said.  
"I'll buy a test on the way to work" Ziva smiled. "But what if I'm not pregnant" Ziva whispered.  
"Then we'll try again, no harm done" Tony assured her.  
Ziva jumped up from his lap and on to the wooden floor. "I love you Tony, so much" Ziva smiled.  
Tony rose from the bed to, he picked Ziva up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, he placed a gentle but passionate kiss on her lips. "I love you too Mrs. DiNozzo" he grinned, before carrying her to the shower.

Two hours later they were sat at their desks at work. The pair had picked up a pregnancy test before work. Well the story is that Ziva went into the chemist alone, while Tony waited in the car. She told him he'd only get confused picking a test. He said buy two just in case, to be sure. Ziva went into the chemist and actually bought 8, just to be positive. The woman at the checkout laughed lightly at her and Ziva replied saying "just to be sure".

They were interrogating a Mr. James Peterson, the team knew he killed Petty Officer Michael Wilson, but he was denying it. Gibbs had gone down to see Ducky so the coast was clear, Ziva nodded at Tony and she left her desk and headed towards the ladies room. A few minutes later Tony followed her, Mcgee noticed but said nothing.

In the bathroom Tony and Ziva were waiting for the results, Ziva had done two tests but knew later she was going to the other 6 later.  
"Come on, how long do those things take" Tony groaned, they had been waiting for 30 seconds, another 2 1/2 to go.  
"They take 3 minutes Tony, calm down" Ziva chuckled nervously.  
"God this is nerve wrecking" Tony sighed.  
"I know" Ziva whispered, another 2 minutes to go.  
Then at all times, Tony's phone rang. He groaned and answered "DiNozzo".  
"Tony, Gibbs wants us to meet him down in Abby's lab" Mcgee spoke.  
Tony groaned again "Now" Tony asked. Ziva knew Gibbs probably wanted them.  
"Now" Mcgee repeated.  
Ziva looked at Tony and mouthed "Go, I'll be okay" she then smiled.  
"Okay meet you in 5" Tony replied before hanging up.

"You sure you'll be okay, I'll wait" Tony asked.  
"No, I'm fine. I will come and tell you as soon as their done" Ziva smiled.  
Tony smiled back, kissed her on the forehead and then quickly left.  
"Crap, I don't know, where he's going" Ziva mumbled to herself. Ziva looked down at her watch 3 minutes had passed. She took a deep breath and unwrapped each test from the toilet paper. Ziva looked down at the two test, they both said _**positive.** I'm pregnant_, Ziva's mind yelled. _I'm pregnant, I'm going to have a baby!_

A huge smile spread across Ziva's face, "I'm pregnant" She sighed, happily. _Well just to be extra positive_ she thought, and pulled out the other 6 tests. Ziva did everyone and placed them in paper and next to the sink. _Tony's going to be over the moon, I am! There's going to be little one joining our loving, but dysfunctional family_ her mind happily thought.

Three minutes passed again, Ziva unwrapped each of the six tests, all of them read the word **_positive._** _I'm really pregnant, I'm definitely pregnant_, Ziva's mind screamed and smile spread right across her face.

"I have to tell Tony" Ziva excitedly whispered, grabbed all 8 tests and ran out of the bathroom. She hid the tests in her deep pockets, and quickly but carefully ran around trying to find Tony and the team.

She checked the squad room, no the weren't there. Ziva then checked to see if the teams two Chargers were there, yes they were, so they hadn't left the building. Ziva then bumped into the janitor Paul.  
"Paul" Ziva panted "Have you seen... Tony.. or anyone..".  
"Err, yeah they are all down in Abby's lab, well they were five minutes ago, anyway" Paul answered, wondering why Ziva was in such a rush.  
"Thanks" Ziva smiled and run towards the elevator. She quickly pressed Level 3 and waited for the doors to close. "Come on, faster. Come on" Ziva tried to hurry the doors. They then slowly closed, the elevator seemed to descend slower than usual.  
"Come on. Come on faster you stupid piece of metal" Ziva cursed. She paced the elevator several times before it stopped. As the doors slowly pulled apart Ziva slipped through the small gap.

Ziva heard voices coming from Abby's lab, she recognised them all. Abby's, Gibbs's, Tony's, Mcgee's and Ducky's, why Ducky was there she did not know, but she didn't worry about that. Ziva quickly ran into Abby's lab and jumped into Tony's arms, she wrapped her legs around his waist and cried happy tears.  
The team looked on in amazement no clue to why Ziva was so happy.

"You are" Tony asked, already knowing the answer.  
"Yes" Ziva yelled happily.  
Tony gently kissed Ziva's lips then pulled away "For real yes" He asked again.  
"YES Tony, for real yes" Ziva yelled at him.  
"Okay then yes it is" Tony smiled, he felt so happy and excited, _I'M A DADDY,_ his mind screamed.  
"And I have proof" Ziva smiled, pulling out all eight pregnancy tests which all read positive.  
"Eight, I thought you bought two" Tony asked, confused.  
"I wanted to be sure" Ziva chuckled, and Gibbs and Ducky also joined in too.

Gibbs and Ducky had more or less worked it out, and were very happy for them. Although Abby and Mcgeedidn't quite get the picture, although it was sitting right there on a silver platter for them. Ziva had eight pregnancy tests in her hand for crying out loud!  
"Yes what, what's all the yes's about" Abby squealed.  
Ziva looked at Tony and he nodded in agreement "I'm pregnant" Ziva announced. Abby squealed louder again.  
"P-Pregnant" Mcgee stuttered "As in having a baby".  
"Yes McDuh, unless she hatches a egg" Tony said in his well-duh-that's-obvious- voice.  
"I'm so happy for you" Abby squealed, pulling Ziva away from Tony and wrapping her in a huge hug.  
"Thank you Abby" Ziva chuckled and hugged back.

Gibbs came over to Tony and shook his hand "Congratulations Tony" Gibbs smiled.  
"Thanks boss" Tony grinned back.  
"You hurt her-" Gibbs started but was cut off.  
"or this baby, and I'll hurt you so bad that your grand-kids, grand-kids could feel it" Tony finished, reciting Gibbs's exact words.  
"Glad you get the picture. You'll be a good dad DiNozzo" Gibbs told him.  
"Will I boss" Tony asked not to sure, of course he'd stand by his child and love it, but whether he'd be a good dad he didn't know.  
"Yes" Gibbs simply, but truthfully answered.

Tony nodded and smiled, then Ducky, Mcgee and Abby enveloped him in hugs and congrats. Gibbs went over to Ziva and wrapped her in a hug.  
He whispered into her ear "Congratulations Ziver".  
"Thank you Gibbs, I'm really happy, Tony's gonna be a great Dad" Ziva replied.  
"I know and you will be a great mother" Gibbs answered, pulling away, but staying close.  
"How do you know" Ziva asked, in a wondrous tone.  
"My gut and the fact your great with kids" Gibbs smiled. Ziva then smiled back.  
"Thank you Gibbs" Ziva spoke. Gibbs nodded but did not reply.

"OMG-YOUR-HAVING-A-KID" Abby rambled.  
"Yes Abby, were having a baby" Ziva chuckled.  
"How long, details woman, I need details" Abby yelled.  
"9 weeks, I think, I'm not sure yet, need to book an appointment with a midwife" Ziva answered.  
"And we need to go shopping! Baby clothes, prams, cots, diapers, wipes! You need the lot" Abby rambled.  
"Whoa Abbs, she's only 9 weeks, I mean there's plenty of time...right" Tony asked slightly wondering how fast and slow the pregnancy will go.  
Gibbs smirked and headed for the door before he left he shouted back "Flashes by like lighting DiNozzo" Gibbs chuckled.  
"WHOA" Ziva and Tony mumbled.  
"Boss you going to crack Peterson" Tony asked but no reply came, which probably meant yes.  
"I must be off know but my congratulations again" Ducky smiled.  
"Thanks Ducky" Tony smiled back, Ducky nodded then left.

"Come on Ziva you need to book an appointment" Abby moaned, shoving the phone into Ziva's hand.  
"Okay, okay. I'll go book one know" Ziva sighed, taking the phone and moving into Abby's barely used office.

"So your really having a baby" Mcgee sighed.  
"Yeah Mcgee, unless Ziva gives birth to a hamster" Tony joked.  
"Okay cool head" Mcgee chuckled "Who would've thought, Tony DiNozzo having a kid".  
"I know, but you'll be a great Daddy" Abby added, jumping into Tony's arms.  
"I've been told that allot today" Tony lightly chuckled.

Ziva returned from Abby's office, she had made the call and everything was set.  
"You got an appointment" Abby asked excitedly.  
"Yes, tomorrow at two" Ziva replied, not breaking eye contact with Tony.

"Well then tomorrow awaits" Tony sighed and the group of co-workers/friends/family sat in Abby's lab for hours talking while Gibbs was cracking the murder in interrogation. What a dysfuncional, loving family this precious child would be born into.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter to the Third Sequel in my series. Just a reminder :**

**Story 1: Therapy + Fitness Camp For Our NCIS Family.**  
**Sequel: I Don't Like That Old Face.**  
**Sequel 2: The RollerCoaster Of Pregnancy For The Team (story your reading know)**

**Hope that helped!**  
**Please R+R!**


	2. Appointment, photos and Ziva's hormones!

**Okay Guys, here's the second chapter :)**  
**I hope your all enjoying! This chapter is a little shorter than the previous but not to worry, I hope to give you the third chapter by Friday or Saturday :)**  
**Enjoy :)**

* * *

The next day at 0200, Tony and Ziva were sitting in the waiting room surrounded by pregnant woman and their husbands and children.

Ziva watched a little boy place his hand against his mothers stomach, his face lit up and he yelled "Mommy! I felt baby" Ziva smiled at the scene. Tony grabbed Ziva's hand and shook it gently as her name was being called. Together, they stood and followed the receptionist into a examination room. They pair settled themselves into to chairs provided and anxiously waited.

After a few minutes a tall, middle aged woman entered the room, smiling.  
"Hi!" She exclaimed "You must be Ziva, I'm Dr. Bradley, I'll be looking after you during your pregnancy" she smiled.  
Dr. Bradley sat down on the chair opposite Tony and Ziva.  
"And you are the father, yes" She asked.  
"Yeah" Tony smiled, nervously.  
"Okay I'm just gonna run you through some basic things and then I'll give you an ultrasound" Dr. Bradley explained.  
Tony and Ziva nodded, holding each others hand tightly.  
"Okay, how many weeks do you roughly think you are" She asked.  
"I think about 9 weeks maybe" Ziva replied.  
"I see, so soon everything will kick in, morning sickness will become more regular, mood swings should be happening any time soon, your cravings are gonna kick in and your hormones are gonna be all over the place" Bradley explained simply.  
"WOW" Tony exclaimed quietly, though Ziva and Dr. Bradley heard.

"Have you exprienced any of these things yet" She asked.  
"Just morning sickness" Ziva replied.  
"Okay, this is your first pregnancy, yes" Bradley asked.  
"Yes" Ziva answered.

"So if you wanna pop up on the table, we can check out your little one" Dr. Bradley smiled. Ziva quickly obeyed, a rush of excitement coming over her.  
Dr. Bradley pulled up Ziva's top "'I am going to place some of this ultrasound cream... more affectionately known as 'blue goo' on your belly okay? It's a little bit cold' she said, Ziva jumped a little as the goo was smeared on her stomach.

Dr. Bradley searched around for awhile, looking for the baby when a A-ha-I-got-it face appeared on her features. She pointed at the screen "See that little spot there" Bradley smiled "that's your baby right there".

Ziva gasped, tears appearing in her eyes, _that's our baby_, she thought. Tony was watching with a look of fascination, not letting go of her hand once, just gripping it tight.

"And if you see that little moving bit there" Bradley points at the screen "that's your baby's heartbeat. Do you wanna hear it" she asked.  
"Yes" Tony and Ziva chimed automatically.

Dr. Bradley turned a knob on the big complicated machine. Suddenly the sounds of a strong beating heart filled the room. Tony and Ziva were both speechless, their eyes cloudy with tears. To hear their little life's heart beating was a breath taking experience.  
Bradley then turned off the switch, "Everything is fine, as you said your are 9 weeks pregnant. I can say you baby will probably be born middle or late March. So, I will see you at your 12 week mark. Any problems do not be afraid to call" She smiled, giving Ziva a cloth to wipe away the goo on her stomach.

"Thank you" Ziva smiled gratefully. Tony took her hand and helped Ziva off the bed.  
"No problem, if you wish you may collect some photos of your baby at the front desk" Dr. Bradley smiled.  
Tony and Ziva nodded and then left the room and headed towards the front desk. They were under very specific orders by Abby that they had to get some baby photos to show her and the team.

Once the happy pair collected the scan photos, they left the building and headed towards the car. "Did you hear the heartbeat" Tony exclaimed happily.  
"Yes Tony I did" Ziva chuckled lightly "it was breathtaking" she sighed contently.  
"I know, can you believe we will soon have a little DiNozzo running around" Tony grinned.  
"No I can not, but it seems I will be looking after to children" Ziva joked.  
"How, what, Dr. Bradley didn't say we were having twins" Tony spluttered.  
Ziva grinned and opened the passenger door "I meant you" she added, before closing the door behind her.

* * *

After the appointment Tony drove them back to NCIS where they had been in the morning. It was 03:30pm and thankfully they had solved the case yesterday, so there wasn't much to do today, unless another case unexpectedly showed up.  
Climbing out of the elevator, hand in hand and on to their floor, Tony and Ziva noticed Abby hanging around Mcgee's desk looking very excited.  
"YAAAY, your back and how was it? I want photos please, PHOTOS" Abby rambled, running towards them.  
Tony chuckled and Ziva smiled, she rummaged around in her bag to find the photos. Ziva pulled out a little booklet full of their baby's scan photos and handed them to Abby.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW, its so cute" Abby yelled, not once taking her eyes off the photo.

Mcgee raised from his desk and stood next to Abby looking down at the photos. "Aaawh, their great" Tim smiled.  
Gibbs entered the bull pen seconds later sipping his coffee. As entered he stood next to Abby looking down at the photos too.  
"Their wonderful" Gibbs smiled his rare smile.  
"Yeah, and guess what" Tony shrieked like a teenage girl.  
"WHAT" Abby shouted back.  
"Ziva's hormones are starting to kick in! And the weird cravings are quickly coming too" Tony girlie yelled, kissed Ziva cheek and sat down at his desk.  
Mcgee and Abby laughed at Tony's little scene and even Gibbs smirked. "Their great Zivers" Gibbs whispered into Ziva's ear as he passed back the photos, and kissed her head lightly.  
"I know Gibbs" Ziva whispered back, gently smiling.

"So Ziva what did the midwife say" Abby hurriedly asked, when Gibbs left the bull pen.  
"She said everything looks fine, I am 9 weeks and that the baby will be born in the middle or late of March" Ziva replied.  
"Aaawh that's great, a spring baby" Abby cheered.  
"So you got any crazy cravings yet" Mcgee asked.  
"Nope not yet" Ziva answered.  
"_Yet_" Tony repeated "Their all kicking in soon".  
"Oh shut up, you don't have to go through all the morning sickness" Ziva almost yelled at Tony.  
"I have to handle all the mood swings and cravings and the grumpiness" Tony replied back.

Ziva soon got annoyed and threw an empty bottle of water at Tony.  
"AaHaa, there's your hormones on the go again" Tony yelled in triumph.  
"There's your hormones" Ziva mimicked and typed away at her computer.  
"This is gonna be a long pregnancy" Tony sighed and leaned back against his chair.  
"You think DiNozzo" Gibbs answered, returning to the bull pen...

* * *

**There you go the second chapter! Hope you enjoyed, please Read + Review :)**


	3. Popcorn  Pears and the RULES!

**Hey! Sorry about not updating sooner, I'm really sorry! **  
**Thank you for all the amazing reviews, they mean allot to me :) If you have an idea or would like to suggest something you would like to see then that's no problem, just send me a message or a review, and I can try and add it into the story!**

**Anyways, on with the Third Chapter!**

* * *

Ziva was now 10 and a half weeks. Things were moving pretty fast but also slow too. There the four of them sat, at their desks slowly moving through the paperwork, they had been doing since they all arrived. Gibbs was drinking what must of been his fifth coffee even though it was only 0200. Mcgee's fingers were slowing down slightly as they flewacross his keyboard, Tony was becoming restless and Ziva had just noticed her cravings had kicked in... **OH CRAP**.

Ziva stood from her desk, quickly grabbing her bag and jacket. "Where you going Zi" Tony questioned, fiddling with his phone.  
"Err, Gibbs can I please just run out for 10 minutes, 15 tops" Ziva asked, her stomach calling for certain foods.  
"Yeah sure" Gibbs replied, creasing his brow.  
Ziva jumped away from her desk and crouched and whispered into Tony's ear. Tony's face soon held a huge DiNozzo grin. She then quickly raced for the elevator, Gibbs and Mcgee looking wondrously towards her.  
Tony soon answered their silent questions "Cravings just kicked in" a grin still plastered to his face.  
Mcgee nodded and Gibbs smiled remembering back to when Shannon carried Kelly,_ I miss you guys- you would have loved the team_, he thought.

* * *

Ziva soon stood in the nearest mini-mart to NCIS. She was staring at the different bags of popcorn. _Sweet or salted_, her mind asked. _Sweet, salted, sweet, salted_, Ziva tried to chose. After a argument with herself Ziva chose sweet, as salted sounded to bitter today. Ziva then wandered to the fruits, her eyes glancing over the baskets to find what she wanted. _AaaHaa_, Ziva thought in triumph and glided over to the pears and picked up four, placing them in the basket with the popcorn. Once satisfied and Ziva payed she jumped into the car and drove back to NCIS.

* * *

Back at NCIS Tony was debating whether or not to ask Mcgee something. It had been playing on his mind for a while, with him and Ziva both living in his one-bedroom apartment, with a baby coming along where was the room? Mcgee would probably know more about the best estate agents and what not. He wanted a big house, with a big garden so that their little one could run around freely and play. He wanted their child to have a nice room, with brightly painted walls and their toys scattered around the floor. Hopefully they would be able to find a house with a few bedrooms because, well Tony honestly wanted to have more children with Ziva as long as Ziva was okay with the fact.

Mcgeenoticed Tony was debating something with himself and mearly began wondering, what. Mcgee had known had all to long to know when Tony was thinking clearly about something. And somehow Mcgee knew that Tony was planning on asking him about it, as long as it isn't a devilish plan I'm in, Mcgee thought.

From his desk Tony shouted for Mcgee's attention. Mcgee's head lifted from the computer screen, _my suspicions__ where correct_, Mcgee told himself. "Yes Tony" Mcgee sighed.  
"Err, I was wondering whether...whether" Tony stumbled, raising from his seat towards Mcgee's desk.  
"Whether, I could what" Mcgee asked in a weary voice, raising his eyebrow.  
"Okay, I was wondering whether you could tell me whats the best estate agents to use cause,... I was planning on buying a bigger house for me, Ziva and the baby" Tony asked, nervously.

A look of relief flooded Mcgee's face "Ohthankgod" Mcgee sighed "I thought you were gonna ask me prank Gibbs or something".  
Gibbs then entered the bull pen coffee in hand "And you wouldn't do no such thing would you Mcgee".  
"No boss no such thing" Mcgee hurried.  
"And DiNozzo, there's a nice house about three blocks from my house. Five bedroom, decent price" Gibbs added, sipping his coffee.  
Tony suddenly grinned in excitement "Really boss! What estate agents are they".  
"Jeffrey's housing or something like that" Gibbs mumbled, although he secretly felt happy for Tony.  
"Jeffrey's housing associates, yeah I know them. Mcgee getting typing, bring up the website" Tony laughed.

"Okay, Okay!" Mcgee smiled, happy for Tony too. "Here we go, boss what street is that house on".  
"34 Christine street" Gibbs answered, coming over to Mcgee's desk joining Tony and watching Mcgee's fingers dance across the keyboard.  
"AaaHaa! Got it. Five bed-roomed house on Christine street" Mcgee cheered. Tony and Gibbs quickly leaned in to take a look at the house.  
"WOW! That looks great" Tony yelled, excitedly.  
"Uh-uh, and the price is good to" Mcgee added.  
"Hey you guys wouldn't help with decorating and helping moving stuff would you" Tony asked.  
"Sure, and we'll get Ducky and Abby to help too" Gibbs answered.  
"Thanks boss, Mcgee you in?" Tony said.  
"Yeah why not" Mcgee grinned.  
"Ziva will love it" Tony smiled.

At that exact moment Ziva arrived at the bull pen "Ziva will love what" She asked suspiciously.  
Mcgee quickly got rid of the screen and then all three of them turned to Ziva looking Innocent, well Tony and Mcgee was, Gibbs just looked like, Gibbs.  
"Nothing" Tony mumbled, strolling over to Ziva and sitting her down in her chair. "Now what are these stupid cravings" Tony grinned, trying to change the subject.  
"Popcorn" Ziva answered simply. "Popcorn, well I can live with that" Tony smiled, placing a delicate kiss on her forehead.  
"And pears" Ziva added.  
"PEARS? Who the heck craves, PEARS?" Tony yelled questionably.  
"I do" Ziva smiled.  
Tony sighed "Best get used to this".

"Come on DiNozzo, we got a meeting with Ducky" Gibbs ordered, really he wanted to ask Ducky and Abby would they help and Him, Mcgee and DiNozzo - and Ducky had to sort out Ziva's nine month plan.  
"Okaaaaaay" Tony questioned.  
"You too Mcgee" Gibbs barked.  
"What am I doing" Ziva sighed, _best get used to this_, she thought.  
"Paperwork" Gibbs answered, moving to the elevator.  
"**DAMN YOU DINOZZO, NEXT TIME YOUR CARRYING OUR CHILD**" Ziva yelled.  
Tony smiled and kissed her cheek "Love you too sweetcheeks" he called, chasing Gibbs and Mcgee who both were smiling at Ziva's outburst.

* * *

Five minutes later Mcgee, Abby, Tony, Gibbs and Ducky were standing around the table in Abby's lab. Tony was telling them about how his apartment was to small for a child and wanted to move house and blah, blah, blah.  
"So I was wondering whether you guys could help me move our stuff and decorate, please" Tony smiled innocently.  
Abby instantly squealed "YES OF COURSE, OF COURSE, OF COURSE I'LL HELP! AAAAAHH THIS IS AMAZING" she yelled dancing around the table.  
"Thanks Abbs" Tony chuckled.  
"Yes, of course I will help you Anthony" Ducky smiled.  
"Thank you Ducky" Tony thanked again.

"Okay so Duck another reason we called you here was to like write some rules for Ziva. Since she probably is gonna be a handful for the next nine months some rules may help a bit" Gibbs laughed.  
"Aaaah yes, Anthony are you a part of this too" Ducky chuckled.  
"Yeah, no way is she doing anything dangerous throughout this pregnancy" Tony grinned.  
"Yes, yes. Now lets get down to it, number one) No field work" Ducky wrote...

* * *

Back up in the Squad room Ziva was truly and utterly mad. Her computer would not let her sign in so her paperwork could not be done, and she had all ready run out of popcorn.  
"Stupid machines, stupid, stupid, stupid" Ziva muttered, rubbing her temples. She then almost instantly reached for her second pear and began munching away, while reading her book.

Twenty minutes later Ziva was so into the book that she never noticed Ducky, Gibbs, Tony, Abby and Mcgee storm into the bull pen. Her eyes gliding across the pages and not once did she notice that the five of them stood around her desk.  
Gibbs cleared his throat and Ziva jumped. "OH! Its just you... five. You shouldn't do that to me you know, its not good for the baby" Ziva explained, looking back down at her book.  
"Okay Ziva well the thing is that we just made up a bunch of rules for ya, for the next nine months off your pregnancy" Abby bubbled, she had way to much Caf-Pow today.  
Ziva looked away from her book and raised her eyes-brows "Seriously".  
"Seriously" Gibbs, Tony, Ducky, Abby and Mcgee chimed.  
Ziva sighed "Okay lets hear them".

Tony then pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket: "Rule Number One: NO field work" Tony stated, Ziva began to protest but Tony added "Argue later, shut up for now".  
"Rule Number Two: You must stay in the building at all times, unless you are with any of us.  
Number Three: You can interrogate under our terms, that you keep calm, because stress can hurt the baby too and that you don't kill anyone.  
Four: You must go and have daily appointments with Ducky, just so he can check you over and make sure that's everything okay.  
Five: No violence what so ever.  
Six: Abide by these rules or we'll lock you in Abby's office, not the lab, the office.  
Seven: You must listen to us at all times, and no exceptions" Tony explained, with a no nonsense tone to his voice.

"Wow, I feel like a teenager" Ziva sighed,_ I guess I had that coming_, she thought.  
"Good" Tony grinned.  
"So I get no say in this" Ziva asked.  
"No" Everyone answered.  
"And I don't get a choice either" Ziva questioned.  
"Nope" Gibbs answered this time. "Great" Ziva muttered "Just great".

Everyone smiled or laughed at Ziva. This pregnancy will probably end up in the Guinness Book of Records!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review Please! I would love to hear what you think!**


	4. Morning Sickness and a Brotherly Talk

**Hey! Here's chapter four! This will probably be my last update for a while know as I am going away on Thursday and have to pack throughout the week. I will be taking my laptop where I can write chapters but unfortunately will not be able to upload, because of no Internet connection.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story! It really means allot to me :)**

**Please review, I really appreciate it!**

**On with the story...**

* * *

Today was the day of the twelve week scan, Ziva had been up early with morning sickness and Tony comforted her.  
"This is all your fault" Ziva groaned, resting her head against the bath tub.  
Tony looked at his wife, a confused expression on his face. "You got me pregnant" Ziva snapped.  
A small grin appeared on Tony's face "Last time I checked we both parcipicated that night".

He sat down next to Ziva, her glaring at him. Unsurprisingly Ziva snuggled into him, but what he did not expect was for Ziva to start crying. "Zi, what's up?" Tony questioned, placing a kiss to her forehead.  
"I snapped at you" Ziva whispered into Tony's chest.  
"Ziva, its okay, I know its only the hormones talking" Tony reassured her, smiling.  
"I hate hormones" Ziva grumbled, she sounded like a grumpy teenager.  
"Me too Zi" Tony chuckled.  
"And I hate morning sickness" Ziva added.  
Tony laughed "Don't we all".

"Why can't women just lay eggs, it would be allot easier, no hormones, no morning sickness, no stupid cravings! I mean all we'd have to do is wrap it in a blanket" Ziva yelled at no one in particular.  
Tony laughed allot "Ziva darling, you say some stupid things".  
"Hormones" Ziva mumbled.  
Tony laughed and pulled Ziva closer, placing a feather light kiss on her head. "What time do we have to be at the clinic" Tony asked.  
"Nine" Ziva murmed, snuggling even closer to Tony, if it was possible.

"Well we better get ready then" Tony sighed, not really wanting to move "Are you coming into work today? Or do you wanna stay home after clinic".  
"Work, I can't stay here alone, its boring" Ziva whispered.  
"You sure Zi, I mean you've been-" Tony started but was soon cut off by a frustrated Ziva.  
"Yes Tony, I am sure. I can not stay here, doing nothing all day" Ziva answered. "Okay" Tony sighed, knowing he would not win the argument "lets gets ready. Err, you go get changed, I've got to ring Mcgee".

"Why" Ziva asked quizzically.  
"To tell him...what time we'll be back" Tony stuttered.  
"Okay" Ziva answered eye brows raised, but went to get changed anyway.

Tony quickly got his phone and dialed speed dial 4, and waited for Mcgee to answer.  
_"Mcgee" Tim answered groggily, sounding like he only just had got up._  
"Mcgee its Tony, did you get the money to the estate agents last night for the house" Tony asked frantically but quietly, not for Ziva to over hear.

_"Yes I did Tony, I thought I'd be nice and sort out most of your paperwork to. All you have to do is sign the papers today when you come in after Ziva's appointment, and the house is yours" Mcgee answered, sounding more lively._

"OH god, thanks Mcgee. Honestly I really appericate this, your a great friend Tim" Tony squealed quietly back.  
_Mcgee was utterly surprised one, Tony hardly ever is this nice to him and two, he called him Tim? "Err, no problem Tony, how's Ziva doing?"._

"Not to good, she was up early this morning with the morning sickness and her hormones are all over the place. She snapped at me earlier and then burst into tears, because she shouted at me. And I can't do much to help, just sit with her and hold her hair back, I feel useless ya' know"? Tony sighed.

_"Your not useless Tony, just being there supports Ziva. Before you even got together, which was what? Nearly two years ago, whenever you walked into the office Ziva automatically relaxed. You just being there supports her Tony, so don't say your useless" Mcgee replied truthfully back through the phone._

"Yeah, Mcgee, thanks. Seriously I really appreciate this. When you get to work later will you tell Gibbs, Abbs and Ducky thanks from me please? Because they helped with this too" Tony answered nearly sheepishly.

_"Yeah sure. I gotta go now, see you later"_

"Okay, bye" then Mcgee hung up.

* * *

An hour later Tony and Ziva arrived at the clinic, the parents to be were sitting in the same room as last time, waiting for Doctor Bradley.  
"Hello, how are you" She smiled, as she entered the room.  
"Fine" Ziva smiled back.  
"No morning sickness yet, cravings"? Bradley asked a little confused.  
"OOOOOOH yeah, morning sickness _every single day _and don't get me started on cravings" Tony scoffed, holding Ziva's hand.

Dr. Bradley laughed "All to be expected. Now I'm just going to check your blood pressure". She then got out a device and strapped it to Ziva's arm. She pressed the button and then waited for the beeping to stop.  
"Yes your blood pressures fine, no problems there".

"Okay I'm am going to check your baby's heartbeat" She smiled, placing a device against Ziva's stomach. Searching around for a few minutes, she kept the device in place for a while.  
"Yes, heartbeat's nice and steady".

"Ziva you are starting to slow slightly aren't you?" She asked.  
"Slightly" Ziva answered, hand over the tiny bump.  
"Because its quite small I will measure your bump at your 16 week appointment. Other than that, unless you have any questions your all set to go" Bradley smiled.

"Yes err, when can you tell if the baby's boy or girl" Tony asked, before they left.  
"Usually around 20 weeks, unless the baby's hiding, you may have to wait later" She answered.  
"Okay, thank you" Ziva smiled, and then the happy couple left.

"I always get nervous when ever we come here" Tony said quietly, as they walked back to the car.

"Why" Ziva answered, brows borrowed together. Tony helped her into the car then climbed in himself.

"I dunno, its just... We never no what's gonna happen do we? I-I can't explain-" Tony was cut off, as they drove to NCIS.

Ziva took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "I understand Tony, I feel the same. But our baby will be fine, I can feel it" she smiled.

As the car waited at the traffic lights, Tony leaned over and kissed Ziva on the lips "I love you. You know that right cause-" Tony mumbled.

"Of course I know it" Ziva smiled at his rambling "I love you too my little hairy butt".

And as they drove back to NCIS, Tony was silently excited. Because in three days time, he and his NCIS family would be taking his beautiful wife to their new home, where they would have many wonderful memories, along with Gibbs, Tim, Abby and Ducky...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! I feel sorry for poor Ziva, unable to control her hormones. But I also feel for Tony, who has to deal with it! Bless the lovely pair :)**

**Please review,!**


	5. The house becomes a home

**Hey Guys! I'm back. And updating with a whole new chapter! Which I made extra long to make up for the time I was away. Hope you enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer : I do not own NCIS, nothing nada. So yeah, nothing.**

* * *

"No McGoo! Move to your left. No! Your other left. Right here we go, that's it!" Tony ordered as he and Tim moved the sofa around in the new house.

It was the day they showed Ziva the house, which soon would be their home. Tony, Tim and Gibbs were adding the final pieces of furniture to the house, while Ducky trotted around placing bits and pieces in their proper place. Meanwhile Abby was keeping Ziva distracted, she had took Ziva out baby clothes shopping. They were supposed to be back by 0400, so that gave the four men two hours until the bumbling goth and hormonal newest agent, arrived home.

So far most rooms were almost or nearer enough close to being ready. Tony and Tim had just finished the living room, while Ducky was upstairs placing things in the bathroom and Gibbs was in the babies room. No one was allowed inside until later under strict instructions by Leroy Jethro Gibbs himself.

* * *

"But Boss, come on please let me see" Tony begged as himself, Ducky and Mcgee groaned impatiently at their fearless leader.

"Nope later. If anyone of you even breathes the air in that room, I'll personally hit you so hard your grand-kids, grand-kids, cousins will feel it. Understand" Gibbs ordered, in his don't-you-mess-with-me tone.

"Got it" Tim and Tony sighed, they then turned and tumbled down the stairs. Ducky chuckled and returned to the bathroom muttering something about "Jethro and his mysterious ways".

* * *

But setting up the T.V was a totally different story all together.

* * *

"Tony move it to your right! NO! Your other right. Now place it down. Move it to your left! No not my left. Your left" Mcgee yelled and then sighed. "You always make a big deal outta' everything we do, huh".

Tony grinned "It's the DiNozzo way".

Mcgee shot him a glare, which for a second could rival Gibbs. But only for a second. "Try and make yourself useful and pass me those wires" Mcgee groaned, placing the plugs into the sockets.

Tony mouthed Tim's words behind his back, so he wouldn't notice but passed his the wires anyway.

"Oh" Tim unenthusiastically moaned.

"What is it Mc'Oh" Tony asked, eyeing his long term friend cautiously.

"These wires are very complicated. Why couldn't you pick a normal T.V which is easy to set up. But no you have to buy the most complicated one in the shop. Do you actually walk into the shop and say 'Hey err, I'm looking for a very challenging T.V to set up, but actually I'm just gonna let my friend do the job" Mcgee yelled.

Tony laughed, "No Probie, actually I didn't. But since technical is your middle name, you get all the fiddlie bits. But I will try to help, tell me what to do".

"Okay, so the blue wire crosses over the green wire, attaches to the blue clip, which then attaches to the plug. Then blue matches with red, green with white and black with yellow. You got that DiNozzo" Mcgee panted after his long speech.

Tony's brow was creased with confused crinkles and his green eyes were almost filled with fear of what Mcgee had said. "Nope, you lost me at 'blue wire'. Sorry McTechnical, your on your own with this one" He grinned and moved into the kitchen leaving a exasperated Mcgee behind.

* * *

_Meanwhile, shopping with Abby Scuito. _

* * *

"Awwwh, this one's so cute" Abby squeaked, holding up a blue all-in-one.

Ziva smiled "Yes it is Abby, but we do not know whether the baby is a boy or girl yet. Today I'm just gonna get creams and whites".

"Come on Ziva please" Abby begged.

"Abby I'm only twelve weeks! Go over there" Ziva pointed towards the whites and creams "and pick some".

"How many" Abby grinned, edgeing towards the tiny baby clothes.

"Your limit is five" Ziva answered, although she knew Abby wasn't going to settle for that.

"FIVE! Come on ten please, just ten. You'll be thanking me when you have loads of extra baby clothes while their puking everywhere" Abby persuaded.

"Fine, ten. No more, no less" Ziva sighed but smiled.

"YAAAY" Abby yelled, running like lighting towards the lighter clothes.

_10 minutes later..._

Abby ran over to Ziva with allot of baby clothes piled on her arms and small shoes dangling from her fingers.

"Abby I said ten not a hundred" Ziva chuckled as Abby set the clothes down beside her.

"I now that, but you can chose the ten. But! We're buying the three pairs of baby slippers I picked up" Abby stated, showing Ziva the slippers.

"OH, they are so, so ... tiny" Ziva whispered, "You can definatly get them".

"YAAAY. Now hurry, hurry you've got to pick ten all-in-ones" Abby ordered pointing towards the large pile.

"Okay, let's get started" Ziva sighed contently, while her and Abby dived into the mountain of baby grows.

* * *

"After all that shopping, I defiantly need a lie down" Ziva sighed tiredly, climbing into Abby's car. Abby came to Ziva's door, "Err, Ziva I need you to put this on, no questions asked".  
Abby pulled out a blindfold from her pocket and placed it over Ziva's eyes and tied it into place.

"Abby! What's this for!" Ziva exclaimed.

Abby sighed "You'll find out soon enough", she then closed Ziva's door, and took out her phone and rang Tony.

After a few rings he answered "DiNozzo".

"Hey Tony, Ziva's in the car. We should be about 15 minutes, is everything done" Abby asked excitedly.

"Yeah sure, fifteen minutes. We'll be ready. NO Mcgoo, move it over there, no not there. There" Tony yelled.

"Tony" Abby chuckled.

"Sorry Abbs, Mcgoo's being, Mcgoo. Fifteen minutes okay, see ya soon. And remember not matter how much Ziva begs, or threatens you, don't tell her about anything" Tony ordered.

"Yeah, yeah, I now. Bye!" Abby then hung up. She climbed into the drivers seat of the car and closed the door.

"Who were you talking to?" Ziva asked suspiciously, and Abby knew if she could see Ziva's eye brows they would be creased with confusion.

"Just my... Aunt Chloe, I'm supposed to go see her this weekend. Just making sure every things okay" Abby stumbled, making everything up as she went along.

"Okay" Ziva answered wearily, but didn't ask more questions.

After 7 minutes of driving Ziva started to get restless.

"Abby where are we going? I don't like this!" Ziva asked the worry creeping into her voice.

"Its okay Ziva, we're nearly there. Your just gonna totally love this!" Abby squealed, almost bouncing through the window.

"Are you sure, what is this thing then".

"Can't say! Surprise!".

Ziva huffed, but stayed silent for the rest of the ride. They soon drove into her's and Tony's new drive way.

"We're here" Abby yelled, jumping out of the car and rushing to Ziva's side. "Tony get your butt outta here".

* * *

Back at the home everyone was rushing around making things perfect. Abby still hadn't rung to say they were coming home so no one knew how long they had left.

"Right I think that's just about it" Tony sighed contently, standing in his new living room with Gibbs, Ducky and Tim.

"Yes, this reminds me of a time I helped a college friend move into his apartment..." Ducky started but was soon cut off.

"Duck if this story is gonna take longer than a few hours, I suggest you wait until later" Gibbs suggested, shaking his head.

"Why yes, I actually does take longer than an hour" Ducky chuckled.

Tony was fiddling with the coffee table, "Probie give a man some help here" he exclaimed. Mcgee groaned but helped anyway.

In the process of moving things Tony's phone rang, he left Mcgee to move the table while he answered.

"DiNozzo".

"Hey Tony, Ziva's in the car. We should be about 15 minutes, is everything done" Abby asked excitedly.

"Yeah sure, fifteen minutes. We'll be ready. NO Mcgoo, move it over there, no not there. There" Tony yelled. Mcgee was moving the table the wrong direction to what he wanted.

"Tony" Abby chuckled.

"Sorry Abbs, Mcgoo's being, Mcgoo. Fifteen minutes okay, see ya soon. And remember not matter how much Ziva begs, or threatens you, don't tell her about anything" Tony ordered.

"Yeah, yeah, I now. Bye!" Abby then hung up.

"All right Abby's on her way with Ziva. We have fifteen minutes. Oh god, what if Ziva doesn't like it? What will she say? God, I'm surprising a hormonal deadly ninja who can kill me 18 different ways by using just a paperclip! OH god, DiNozzo what have you done!" Tony rambled pacing the room, suddenly very nervous.

Gibbs came over and gave Tony a well needed head slap. "DiNozzo Ziver'll love it, stop pacing".

"Right got it boss, stop pacing" Tony stopped pacing, unconsciously holding his breath.

"DiNozzo. Breath!" Gibbs yelled, after seeing his surrogate son turn red.

Tony exhaled and inhaled, "Thanks boss".

"Tony Ziva will love the house, stop worrying. The only thing you'll have to worry about is picking the colour for the baby's room" Tim reassured, patting Tony's shoulder.

"Right, got it".

"Anthony my dear boy, I think I hear Abby calling for your assistance" Ducky chuckled, looking out of the window.

"OH, Okay. Breath, DiNozzo... Lets go" Tony smiled, walking out of the front door followed by Gibbs, Ducky and Tim.

* * *

"Tony get your butt outta here" Abby called. Seconds later Tony came rushing outta the house with Gibbs, Tim and Ducky in tow.

"Tony! What are you up too?" Ziva growled, hands out searching for Tony. He came over to her side and placed his hands around his wife's waist, being careful of her growing bump.

"I'm here sweetcheeks, and before you ask I'm not up to no good" Tony smiled, _Ziva's so cute when she's confused_, he thought. _Yeah like I've always known that!_

The family laughed around them, "Wait Gibbs, Ducky and Tim's here?. What's going on?" Ziva exclaimed still blinded by the blindfold.

"Okay since your so eager to find out, walk with me" Tony asked, gently pulling his wife along.

"YAAAAY, this is going to be amazing"! Abby squealed, clapping her hands and jumping around.

"What's amazing" Ziva yelled totally and utterly confused. The family laughed again.

"Okay Ziva here we go" Tony started to remove her blindfold "three, two... one" and the blindfold was gone.

Ziva gasped, "It's... it's beautiful" she mumbled. She was greeted by the sight of a large, white two storey house. The grey slates upon the roof top slightly shone under the sun, and the window panes were painted light blue. There was a front porch with a swinging three seater chair, and some wooden table and chairs. The porch overlooked the front garden, there was a stone path in the middle heading for the house and lush green grass either side. Along the edges were a rainbow of brightly coloured flowers, which brought a smile to anyone's face.  
The house had five bedrooms, all reasonably sized, two were filled and three were bare.

"You like it" Tony whispered into her ear, hugging his wife from behind. Ziva placed her head against his shoulder "I love it" she replied back in the same tone.

They kissed gently, "Thank you, its perfect" Ziva smiled.

"I did need some help though" Tony grinned, nudging towards Tim, Abby, Ducky and Gibbs.

"You guys helped too" Ziva asked, still smiling a huge smile. They all nodded and smiled. Ziva came around and hugged each one and thanked her family.

"Come on Ziva. I wanna show you the house" Abby begged, dragging Ziva away from Tony into her new home.

Ziva was completely gobsmacked by the rest of the house, every room brought happy tears to her eyes while she thanked her family again and again. The living room, she loved. The kitchen, loved. The bathrooms, she loved. Hers and Tony's new bedroom, she adored. The garden brought a huge smile to her face. The extra bedrooms, which were bare even made Ziva smile. There was one room left which no one had seen apart from Gibbs himself. The family soon reached the baby's nursery but had no clue to what it held.

"Okay boss, Ziva's here now. Can we please see the nursery, please" Tony begged.

Gibbs sighed but smiled, and opened the door. The five curious people shuffled into the room, and gasped at what they saw.

The walls were a pale cream from the other home owners, but that's not what made everyone speechless. In the corner of the room held a perfectly hand made, swinging wooden crib. Inside were fluffy, soft, warm sheets and blankets. Over the crib was a little animal mobile, swinging around helplessly to wind floating in from the large open window. Opposite the crib was a hand made rocking chair. Sanded down to the most perfect condition, and looked the most comfiest thing on earth.

Ziva flew herself at Gibbs, her father, her real father. "You made these" She whispered, her voice breaking.

"Yep" Gibbs whispered back, a small playing his face.

"Thank you Gibbs. Not just for those but for everything you've done, everything, thank you" A lone tear trickled done Ziva's cheek.

"No, thank you Zivers, for saving my life, for being a wonderful daughter" Gibbs answered, he kissed her forehead and let her go.

"Thanks boss" Tony smiled, and gave his real dad, a "man" hug.

"No problem".

"AAAAAWWWHHH Gibbs, you finally used your wood for something other than boats" Abby exclaimed, a massive grin which looked permanently attached to her face.

Gibbs grunted but chuckled soon afterwards.

"So... who wants pizza" Tony asked grinning.

So the family is once again bonded just that little bit closer. Now Tony and Ziva live closer to Ducky, Abby and Tim and even closer to Gibbs, the family will most certainly have some amazing memories to share with the little NCIS baby soon to be on its way.

* * *

**WOW! A very long chapter for you guys! Aren't I lovely or what :L **

**Hoped you liked. Please review!**


	6. Our jurisdiction! And the Jean Button!

Ziva was now 17 weeks pregnant, since then herself and Tony have moved into their new home and love it very much. So far her morning sickness has slowed and only happens every now and again, Although her mood swings and hormones have dramatically changed, one day she's icky sweet and the next Ziva wants to kill you with a paperclip. Everyone had different reactions to her mood swings, Gibbs and Ducky simply chuckle, Mcgee sometimes looks scared or terribly confused, Abby tries to understand but ends up laughing with Gibbs and Ducky and Tony, well Tony gets the worst of it, and he's still trying to get his head around it all.

Today's Tuesday, every ones sitting at their desks finishing paperwork bored out of their minds. Tony's even thinking about going to rob the Navy Yard just to have something to do. As if Gibbs reads his mind (which we all know he does) he enters the bullpen and barks "Gear up". Today's an easy day because Ziva's feeling simply sweet, so no arguments will be caused.

Mcgee and Tony rush to grab their bags while Ziva sits quietly, taking no notice. "See ya later Zi" Tony smiles, planting a quick kiss to her forehead while she smiles back. Mcgee tells Ziva that he'll call her once they have a name for the victim, so she has something to do. Again Ziva nods and smiles, while waving the two away, and Gibbs gives Ziva a quick understanding nod and once again she replies with a smile again.

Tony and Mcgee slid into the elevator just before the doors fully closed. "Icky sweet day today Tony" Mcgee chuckles, Tony grins back.

"Like you'll never believe, I haven't been threaten for over twelve hours! Its amazing!" He laughs.

"Don't get your hopes up DiNozzo" Gibbs smiled a rare smile.

"Serious though boss, Zi didn't even argue to drive today! She just climbed into the passenger seat" Tony exclaims, punching his fist in the air.

"She didn't bug you to drive. You are telling me Ziva didn't bug you to drive, she let you drive" Mcgee asked, in a confused tone.

"Yep" Tony laughed back as the doors opened at the garage and they climbed into the charger and drove off.

* * *

Ziva was sat at her desk, working through the mountains of paperwork she had covering her desk. She to had noticed her mood swings and while everyone else just rolled with it they scared her. She was used to having control of everything, her self control for one, she used to be able to control whether she threw something at her husband or not. She also was used to having control of most of her emotions, apart from the feelings she felt towards Tony, her baby and her family, Ziva was always able to control other emotions. And know that was just up in the air.

Chris the mail man, was around today passing every Agent their mail. Everyone at NCIS know's the Gibbs team, and everyone knows Ziva, and they all know how dangerous she is, and they all know she's pregnant. Wow, they've got to be careful.

Chris approached Ziva desk, while looking around to see if he could find the other three Agents she's always with.  
"Agent David" (In case I hadn't told you Ziva kept using the name Agent David so things wouldn't get confusing) He asked. Ziva's head popped up from under the paperwork pile and she smiled once knowing who was calling her.

"Yes Chris".  
"Mail for you" He smiled back gently, placing her mail on her desk. "Do you know where Agents DiNozzo, Mcgee and Gibbs are?"

"Their out with a case, would you like me to keep hold of them until they get back" Ziva replied with a gentle tone.

"Yeah sure" Chris then passed her the remaining mail.

"Thank you" Ziva answered again with the gentle tone.

Chris nodded and thanked Ziva and wished her well then went on his way. Ziva got back down to working, until an hour later she noticed two people enter the bull pen which neither Gibbs or the rest of the team would enjoy to see.

"Agent David, where's Agent Gibbs?" FBI Agent Sacks smirked. "Out with a case" Ziva hissed.

"Then can you tell us why your working in our jurisdiction?" Fornell asked in a more kinder tone than Sacks, even though two years ago Ziva kicked Sacks butt back at the Therapy + Fitness Camp, he still didn't fully realise how dangerous Ziva is, and she pregnant. Although Fornell knew full well how dangerous Ziva can be.

Smash. Crash. Whoop. Wollop. OW. Their goes Ziva's icky sweet mood, out the window smashed to the ground, rolled and crushed by a car. Opps'ies.

* * *

The whole team bar Ziva and Abby had finished up at the crime scene and was headed back to headquarters. Mcgee and sent Ziva all the information they had gathered about an hour ago, so they already had got a head start.

Arriving back at NCIS, Ducky and Jimmy had headed off to Autopsy and Gibbs, Tony and Tim were in the elevator. The doors opened and the first thing they heard was Ziva's yells.

"I'm seriously gonna shoot whoever pissed her off" Tony grumbled, unwillingly leaving the elevator.

"No, its not your jurisdiction" Ziva yelled, once they knew who Ziva was yelling at their faces dropped.

"Your in FBI juristicion, so everything goes to us" Sacks sneered.

"You want me to explain? Okay fine then. Yes the body was found in your jurisdiction, I understand that but all the evidence points to a Navy killing. For one the victim was a Petty officer, one point to NCIS. Second the murder weapon was a knife specifically used by the Navy. And third a footprint was found which matched a Navy boot. So tough, we got their first, we got the evidence, we got the body, and I found out about the Petty Officer. So we did all the work, our evidence, our body. Our case and most of all our jurisdiction" Ziva yelled, pointing at the evidence on the screen.

"Ten points to NCIS" A voice called, shuffling through the bull pen. "Abbs, the evidence shouldn't even be at your lab yet. Should it?" Mcgee asked confused.

"No, but I was so, so bored so I collected it in the evidence garage. Ziva had everything right, and I found DNA under the victims fingernails" Abby bounced happily.

"Who's DNA Abbs?" Tony asked, shoulder hugging Ziva, as she calmed down.  
"Commander John Jacobs" Abby grinned. "Our case" Abby grinned more, poking her tongue out at the FBI.

"Well Tobias, there you go. We solving this much quicker than the FBI" Gibbs smirked smugly, _I love my team_, he thought.

**20 WEEKS PREGNANT.**

"Tony I look like an elephant" Ziva cried, struggling to pull on her favourite jeans.  
"Babe's you do not look like an elephant you look beautiful" Tony assured her, Ziva and him had been arguing all morning, she thought she was fat, he thought she was beautiful.

"TONY! I CANNOT EVEN FIT INTO MY JEANS! I'M HUGE" She yelled, plopping down on the bed trousers-less. Tony came and sat next to her arms around his wife's shoulder.

"Zi honestly you look beautiful. Of course your not gonna' be able to fit into your jeans because your carrying our wonderful little DiNozzo!" Tony smiled, kissing her forehead.

"You only say that because you have to" Ziva murmured into his neck.

"No Zi, I say it because its true" Tony chuckled gently. "Now come on we have to go to work. There's some stretchy leggings in your wardrobe somewhere, Abby and me thought we should get them because their more comfortable" Tony told her, searching through her wardrobe.

"URGH! You know things get bad when your husband and bestfriend/sister buys maternity clothes for you" Ziva groaned, rubbing soothing circles along her bump.

"Well err, Gibbs told us to get them. He thought this problem would soon be occurring, because the same happened with Shannon" Tony answered slowly, hoping Ziva wouldn't bite his head off.

"GIBBS TOLD YOU TO BUY THESE! WELL THIS JUST GETS BETTER AND BETTER" Ziva sighed, and quickly shuffled on her leggings, left the house and climbed into the car.

"Hey leave our bossman alone! After all I think he's still shocked about you throwing a paperball at his head! And Probie he's still got red mark where you threw the stapler at his arm!" Tony laughed, climbing into the drivers side.

"I apologized for those!" Ziva answered quickly, voice raising slightly.

"What surprised me the most was that Gibbs just laughed, he didn't even get mad! And McLaugh-a-lot nearly wet himself laughing" Tony said, shock evident in his voice.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_"You two, shut up!" Ziva yelled from across the bullpen, glaring at Tony and Mcgee. Tony and Mcgee had been arguing for forty minutes straight about which Too Fast Too Furious film was the best._

_Tony and Tim laughed silently and carried on with their work. Three minutes later they started arguing again._

_"But Mcgee come on the first one was the best! Those cars were amazing!" Tony exclaimed, waving his arms around._

_"No the second one was because he avenged his girlfriend and the car chases were brilliant" Mcgee argued back._

_"No they werent! The first one was simply the best bec-" Tony was interrupted by and paper ball hitting his head._

_"Now you two better shut up! Your giving me a headache! And Mcgee don't think I won't throw something at you" Ziva yelled, throwing death glares at her soulmate and surrogate brother._

_Tim and Tony shut up again for a few minutes but decided to use MSN to argue about the films. Constantly the noises of fingers tapping only the keyboard filled Ziva's head and drove her crazy. She picked up some scrap paper, scrunched it into a ball and threw it at Mcgee, although it didn't exactly hit him._

_The paperball connected with the side of Gibbs head as he walked into the bullpen, carrying his best friend, senor Coffee! Gibbs's face was plastered with emotions shock, surprise, and then amusement. Gibbs burst out into a rare laugh and a huge smile plastered his face._

_"Gibbs I err, I'm sorry that wasn't meant for you. You see Mcgee and Tony have be-" Ziva rambled. Gibbs put his hand up to silence her as he was laughing and no words could come out._

_Ziva, Tony and Tim also burst out laughing on this rare occasion. When Mcgee was distracted and red faced from laughter Ziva picked up the closest thing to her (which happened to be a stapler) and threw it and Tim. It hit his right arm and momentarily he looked shocked and then continued laughing with Tony and his boss._

_Ziva got up from her desk and headed to the elevator, to Abby's lab. On her way muttering things about "Stupid men" or "Annoying, idiotic family's", leaving behind three grown men laughing like teenage girls._

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

The husband and wife soon arrived at NCIS HQ and stopped of at their floor. Mcgee was already there and surprisingly Gibbs too, sitting at their desks minds wandering elsewhere.

Greeting each other, Gibbs noticed that Ziva was wearing the stretchy leggings he advised, a smirk erupted on his face and soon Tony's too when he knew what he was laughing at.

"You!" Ziva cried, jabbing her finger at Gibbs "You haven't decided to turn into my personal stylist, have you not". Gibbs attempted to stifle a laugh, but failed. Also Mcgee and Tony joined in.

"I have first hand exprenice when it comes to the jean button problem. Come on you are starting to grow and there easier for you Zivers" Gibbs smiled pulling her into a fatherly hug.

"Your know calling me FAT! See Tony I told you I was fat!" Ziva cried.

"Zivers, your not fat. Its called carrying Tony's baby around" Gibbs grinned placing a fatherly kiss on her forehead.

"ZIVVVVVVAAAAA" A voice squealed into the bullpen, followed by a smiling medical examiner.

"Ziva" Abby panted, standing before her "Your... not...fat...".

"Ahhh Ziva my dear its all perfectly natural. You look glowing" Ducky smiled, gently hugging her. Ziva hugged back and couldn't help but smile.

"Well, if you put it that way" Ziva grinned, looking around at their whole family.

"Geez DiNozzo you had to make a trained ex-assassin severely hormonal, didn't ya" Gibbs grinned.

"Ahhh, what d'ya know. Its the DiNozzo way" He smiled, though his face turned white.

Everyone chuckled and laughed at his snow white skin, yep definitely a tale for the grand-kids!

* * *

**HA-HA-HA Ziva threw a paper ball at Gibbs's head! An extra long chapter for you!**

**Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	7. BE CAREFUL! I SHALL THINK NOT!

**Hey guys! I reallysorry for the long wait, but I'm back at school and everything, and my school work has to come first! Any who have you guys seen the NCIS season 8 premiere it was AWESOME! And I really enjoyed the second episode too! **

**Any heres a nice chapter for you to smile and laugh at... I hope!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OKAY! NOTHING NADA, NOTHING! :( **

**

* * *

**

**TONY (POV)**

Today was the day of the 24 week scan, today was the day we would find out whether we were having a little boy or girl. Know Ziva's morning sickness has slowed, she only gets it one a week or so HALLELUJAH! I'm glad its slowed because, I hated seeing Ziva like that and well it keeps you up in the night you know? But the hormones have gotten worse, and its killing us all. I know Ziva hates it to, I even know she hates shouting and screaming at us, but she does it anyway. We still haven't decided on any names, boy or girl, and because we haven't Abby's decided to throw every name under the sun at us. And we still haven't decided on what colour to paint the baby's nursery but, today hopefully we can narrow it down. Ziva's still at work, she's adamant that she keeps on working, well at the desk working, but you get what I mean, working. We haven't let her in interrogation for a while, for obvious reasons, we'd end up with a squished and squashed suspect, so no, she hasn't been in interrogation for a while, and its_ really, really _pissing her off.

So here we are, sitting in this examination room once again, waiting for Ziva's midwife to come in and tell us whether we're having a little monkey boy or a little ninja girl. Ziva's nervous but excited and she's squeezing my hand so badly, I think I might bruise.

"Ziva hun, darling, can you please release the pressure you are so kindly squeezing on my hand?" I grinned, as she mumbled a sorry and then held my hand at normal pressure.

I could tell she was nervous, so I reached over and wrapped my arm over her shoulders and placed a soft kiss to her forehead.  
"Thank you" she murmured, clinging to my shirt. I didn't need to answer, I just held her tightly.

**NORMAL (POV).**

Minutes later Dr. Bradley walked into the room, smiling at the embracing couple. They quickly pulled away but never let go of their hands.  
"So" Bradley sighed contently "Are you ready?"

The couple nodded but didn't speak. Ziva quickly got ready and climbed on the examination bed, where Bradley pulled the blue-goo on her stomach. Bradley searched around for what what seemed like decades to Tony and Ziva, but in reality was only 56 seconds.

"Everything looks fine, your little baby is great. You should be starting to feel the kicks soon, because the baby is starting to move around more now" Dr. Bradley smiled. She turned the monitor it face Ziva and Tony, and they could see their little baby facing towards them. Ziva felt tears well up in her eyes, smiled a great smile. And Tony grinned like it was no tomorrow.

"Would you like to know the sex?"

Tony and Ziva shared a knowing glance, and then both sighed in content "yes".

"Your having a" Bradley paused dramatically, taking one last look at the screen "You guys are having a little girl".

"A-a- girl" Ziva spluttered out.

"Yes a little girl" Bradley answered.

Ziva threw herself at Tony, crying tears of joy. Tony cradled her gently, smiling into her hair. "I love you so much" Ziva murmured into Tony's neck, "we're having a little girl, a little girl Tony"!

"Yeah Zi, we're having a little girl, a little girl" Tony chuckled, laughing uncontrollably.

"Its just amazing, simply amazing" Ziva giggled, kissing Tony's lips.

* * *

An hour later Tony and Ziva arrived back at NCIS, arguing. Ziva stormed/waddled out of the elevator with a scared Tony trailing behind.

"Tony that's the most ridiculous name on this planet" Ziva screamed, looking behind her.

"Ziva I thought it was great" Tony wined.

"If I said lets call our child "crocodile" you'd agree"!

"Not true Zi! Maybe something like teddy bear, oh okay! I'm kidding with ya" Tony exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

Ziva huffed and plopped down at her desk, Mcgee and Gibbs had heard everything.

"So, how did the scan go?" Mcgee asked slowly, daring to ask.

"Great, just great" Ziva sighed trying to sound angry, but she was grinning unstoppably.

"ZIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Abby's voice came screaming through the bull pen, followed by a smiling Ducky. Abby ran over to Ziva's desk, hugging her while she was sitting.

"Boy or Girl? Girl? Boy? Girl? Boy? Its a boy, I'm right aren't I? Awwh, congratulations" Abby rambled, bouncing around the place.

"Abby, Abby breathe. Just breathe" Tony cried, holding Abby in place by her shoulders. Ziva rose from her desk chair, and the team formed a circle. Tony pulled Ziva into a hug and she snuggled into his embrace, their past fight forgotten.

"We're having a girl, we're having a little girl" Ziva smiled, and then the team soon followed huge grins erupting on their faces.

"THAT'S AMAZING ZIVA. AWWWHH I'M GONNA HAVE A LITTLE NIECE" Abby yelled, running over to Tony and Ziva, wrapping her arms around them.

"That's wonderful, you two are going to make great parents" Ducky smiled, patting Tony's shoulder.

"Thanks Ducky" Tony grinned back.

"Congratulations again guys" Mcgee smiled, glad for the pair.

Gibbs gave Tony a "man hug" and Ziva a daughter hug, "I'm happy for you guys" Gibbs whispered, into their ears before barking "GEAR UP! Dead marine in Quantico".

"Gibbs can I ple-" Ziva started before being cut off.

"NO!" Gibbs shouted, also joined with Tony and Mcgee.

"Fine! I'll just sit here, bored out of my legs" Ziva huffed, arms crossed across her chest like a teenager.

"Zi it bored outta my brains, not legs. And anyway Abby will keep you company, wont'cha Abbs?" Tony asked, literally begging, placing a gentle kiss to Ziva's hair.

"YES! Common Ziva, I wanna show you something so bad" Abby yelled very enthusiastically, pulling Ziva along.

"BE CAREFUL, ALL OF YOU" Ziva shouted, before disappearing into the elevator.

"We always are" Tony mumbled, following Gibbs and Tim.

"She's just concerned because, she's not with us. Ziva's always sorta been our protector, while we're protecting her" Mcgee reassured him, while the were making the journey to the garage.

"Yeaah, yeah but still" Tony groaned, and him and Mcgee mindlessly argued all the way, until Gibbs headslapped them to shut up of course.

**TWO HOURS LATER!**

"Ziva my dear, please calm down. Anthony is completely fine, just a few bruises here and there, I promise there is no need for this panic" Ducky tried to calm Ziva, and tried to keep up with her pace, even though she was 24 weeks pregnant he would bet Ziva could still keep up with a fleeing suspect.

The reason Ducky was trying to calm our poor Ziva down, is because Tony had gotten a few bruises from the crime scene after a suspect lashed out, but the team managed to control him, and handcuff him.

"Yeah Ziva, Tony's fine. And I know I'm the one who usually panic's, but look I'm fine! Tony's fine! Please calm down Ziva" Abby pleaded, literally waddling to keep up in her six inch boots.

"Stupid, stupid man! What did I tell him! But, no does he listen, I think not" Ziva mumbled mainly to herself, as she charged through the hospital wards like a bulldozer.

Ziva reached the reception desk, and demanded to know which room her soon-to-be dead husband was in.

The receptionists lip trembled as Ziva gave him the most terrifying glare of his life, and then quickly stumbled out, "Room 598-" he attempted to say more but Ziva, Ducky and Abby had already swiftly left.

25 seconds later Ziva was charging into her husbands hospital room, followed by a apologetic looking Abby and Ducky.

Ziva sped to Tony's bedside and slapped his head, hard. "What in hell were you thinking! What was the last thing I told you before you left , huh! I told you to be careful and look what's happened now! You idiot! You stupid, stupid idiot" Ziva yelled angrily.

"I know I'm sorry Zi! But the suspect came on to me, what was I suppose' to do" Tony said in a more calmer tone.

Ziva sighed, but sent her lips crashing down onto Tony's. "I was so worried" She mumbled into his neck, letting a few tears escape.

"I know, I know sweetcheeks. I promise I'm fine, the doctors said I'll be outta here in a hour" Tony whispered, stroking her hair.

"Good" Ziva murmured, like a teenager. And then a few minutes too late, noticed that everyone had been in the room while she screamed at Tony. Not that they wouldn't have heard if they hadn't.

"Oh err, his fault" Ziva chuckled, _mood swings_, everyone sighed contently in their minds.

"So lets hear this tale, of my husband getting his ass kicked by a suspect then" Ziva smirked, snuggling next to Tony on the bed, while the others surprisingly sat on two comfy sofas.

"Okay so we had just like arrived at the scene, and Probie-" Tony started, and carried on with his tale for another hour, getting in all the detail with the help of Gibbs and Tim.

Tony then left an hour later, and Gibbs had drove them home. All night the husband and wife sat and ate popcorn and watched films all night long, lovingly, together.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please tell me the good and bad, the funny and the not funny, the romantic parts and the groggy parts! And you know how you can do this? By reviewing of course :)**


	8. Butterfiles

**Okay, so here's a nice, cute chapter for you all :) Hope your enjoying so far, your reviews mean the world! Keep them coming please :D**

**Sorry about not updating reguarly, school work is hell! I'm so, so sorry!**

**

* * *

**

Ziva felt groggy this morning. It had been over a week since the incident with the suspect and Tony, so know Ziva was 25 weeks pregnant, another 15 to go. Climbing out of bed she noticed Tony was already up, or so she thought. As Ziva was now getting bigger walking like she normally would became difficult, so she was now half waddling half walking, and she didn't like that one bit. So as Ziva half waddled half walked downstairs and into the living room, and found him on the sofa, where she had made him sleep last night, well it was 3:54am, so morning or night.

Ziva as quietly as she now could crept over to the sofa where her husband lay, and gently stroked his cheek.

"Sorry for making you sleep here last night" she whispered, trying not to awake him.

"Not your fault" Tony spoke, his voice husky from disuse. As he opened his eyes, he saw his loving wife looking down at him, he leaned up and placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Good morning" he whispered, stroking her cheek in return.

"Morning" she mumbled back, before dashing away as fast as a pregnant woman could and running to the bathroom.

Tony followed as fast as he could, topless and wearing plaid shorts. Reaching his wife in the bathroom, he sat beside her pulled her hair way and rubbed gently soothing circles on her back, as she threw up.

"At least its not as often now" Tony soothed, placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Easy for you to say" Ziva moaned, before throwing up once again.

Then Tony remained silent, soothing Ziva in the only way he could, and once she finished, he cradled her gently.

"You can stay home tod-" Tony started, before being instantly cut off.

"I am not staying home Tony, its boring and lonely and there's nothing to do. I'd rather do paperwork all day" Ziva stated, with a tone that said argue-with-me-and-I'll-make-sure-you-can't-make-me-pregnant-again.

"Okay, come on then" Tony sighed "lets get ready".

* * *

45 minutes later the pair arrived at NCIS, bickering on what colour to chose for the baby's nursery as the wall were still bare.

"Tony I think red may be a little boyish, we are having a girl. What about a light green" Ziva suggested, exiting the elevator hand-in-hand with her husband.

"I don't like green, it reminds me of brocile and I hate brocolie!" Tony screeched, making a disgusted face.

"Okay fine, what about-" Ziva trailed off into her own thoughts.

Abby was next to Mcgee while he typed away on his computer, with her arm around him, Tony and Ziva shared a glace which said _are they not telling us something?_

The couple then separated and sat at their desks. "So you guys arguing what colour to paint the baby's nursery" Abby asked, looking from the screen to them.

"Yes, we cannot decide on a colour, its very frustrating" Ziva answered, shooting Tony a glare when he rolled his eyes.

"Well you guys have until Friday, todays Wednesday by the way, and if you don't pick a colour by then, then I will be over and I will paint the room" Abby smiled, and there was another meaning in her tone like "you will not stop me".

Nodding quickly Tony and Ziva got back to work, in silent, as Abby and Mcgee talked quietly about "geek stuff" as Tony put it.

"AaaHaaaa!" Ziva shouted, throwing her fist in the air.

"What Zi, whats wrong"? Tony frantically asked, although Ziva was perfectly fine.

"I've got it, you know, the colours for the nursery" Ziva smiled, happy with her desicion.

"What colours?" Tim asked, looking away from the computer screen.

"Guess" Ziva smiled deviously.

They all groaned but started throwing choices to Ziva.

"Cream"!

"Purple"!

"Blue"!

"Orange"!

"Black"! Abby yelled and everyone looked at her.

"Only you Abbs" Tony smiled as they started shouting colours again.

"Cream"!

"Hey Mc-Cream didn't we already say that" Tony teased, as Tim glared at him.

"Pink and Yellow" Gibbs stated, as he walked into the office, sipping a coffee.

"Pink and Yellow" Abby, Tim and Tony repeated, staring at Ziva.

"H-how did you know"? Ziva questioned, looking shocked and confused, as her brows burrowed together.

"My gut" Gibbs smirked sitting at his desk.

Everyone sat around talking and finishing paperwork. At 11:30 Gibbs barked "Gear up" and Tony and Mcgee quickly hurried to the elevator, but not before Tony kissed Ziva's forehead.

"Common Ziva. Since they've left us we can go to Labby"! Abby squealed, pulling Ziva along.

* * *

As Abby typed away at her computer, Ziva sat in one of her desk chairs, sipping a smoothie, Ducky had so kindly brought to her earlier. She was feeling a movement in her stomach, which felt like butterflies but ignored it.

"Abby" Ziva asked, almost in a sing-song voice.

"Mmmhm" Abby hummed, which meant "I'm listening"!

"Okay well I'm not gonna beat around the bush, so here goes" Ziva started, having Abby's complete attention at this point. "Are you dating Mcgee"?

"NO!" She answered, all to quickly, well she wasn't _seeing _him, but she did like _LOVE_ him.

"No, what I mean is we're not _dating, _but I do-" Abby tried to complete her sentence.

"I get it, your not dating but your completely in love with the guy. I know, been there, done that. Why don't you just tell him?" Ziva said simply, shocking the witts out of Abby.

"B-because, because I don't know _how_to"! Abby stuttered back, taking a sip of the large Caf-Pow beside her.

"You'll find a way, Abby your a strong, independent woman, take charge. Don't wait for Mcgee to tell you first, you may not enjoy the wait" Ziva replied soothingly, finally wanting her and Tim to get together.

"Wow, er, um, well I've never looked at it that way! Thanks Ziva" Abby grinned, throwing her arms as gently as Abby could over Ziva.

"No problem, OH!" Ziva cried, feeling the butterflies stronger now.

"ZIVA!" Tony yelled, just arriving in Labby, with Gibbs and Tim.

Rushing to her side, he cradled his wife gently. "Ziva, baby, whats wrong?" Tony franticly worried.

"I'm not in pain" she smiled "I just felt our little girl", happy tears coming to her eyes.

Tony's mouthed quickly resembled a "O" shape, but soon her smiled along with Ziva. He layed his head against her bump gently, speaking to their child.

"Hello little girl! Well were all waiting for you to come! You have allot of explaining to do-".

"Tony" Ziva giggled, looking around to see smiles on Gibbs, Tim's, Abby's and Ducky faces, who had just arrived in Labby.

"SSSSH! Can't you see I'm having a very important discussion with my baby girl!" Tony cried in happiness, momentarily removing his head from Ziva's bump, and after he spoke he returned his head.

"Well, little one. As I was saying you have allot of explaining to do! I'm very surprised that I've lasted this long, your Mom threatens me constantly and don't get me started on these crazy cravings she's having! Well I guess your cravings them to, but I mean your Mom craved ice-cream on toast yesterday! Anyway, I think we've decided, no your Mom decided, that were gonna paint your room pink and yellow, do you like those colours?" Tony asked.

Ziva giggled again "I think she does Tony, she's kicking like mad"!

"I know I can feel it!".

Tony started talking about the NCIS Family now "Your gonna be born into a very strange family ya' know kiddo! We have your crazy Auntie Abby, who loves black, she's the happiest Goth on this planet, I'll tell ya'! And we have your Geeky Uncle Mcgee, also known as Tim, or Thom . E. Gemity, who bases all his books on us! And he's a computer Geek, I like to call him Probie, and he has a heart of gold! Your Grandpa Ducky loves telling stories, so I have warned you little girl! But he's a great man, who I know you'll fall in love in with. And I won't forget your Grandpa Gibbs, now as your a girl you will not be getting any frequent head slaps, but god do they hurt! He's our boss, who doesn't talk much, but we all know he loves you, even though your not born yet! He's a caffeine addict and loves building his boats, and yes when your older you will probably ask "Grandpa Gibbs, how do you get it out?", but I will say you probably will not get a answer okay? So yeah, I have to get back to work now, but you take care of your Mom okay? And please try, to keep her hormones at minimum please? I know you probably can't control them, but anything will do, I swear I'm gonna end up, -OW, OW, ZI- see there you go your Mom hurt me again, so yeah love you little girl"!

Tony looked up with a smile, and saw happy tears falling from Ziva's eyes.

"She certainly loves you, she kicks every time she's hears your voice" Ziva smiled.

"She loves you too Zi, I'm know she loves you all" Tony grinned, looking around the room, passing each face, Ducky's, Tim's, Abby's and Gibbs, who all had tears pricking their eyes or falling.

"I'm proud of you both, and I'm honoured that I will be her surrogate Grandfather" Gibbs smiled.

"Your only surrogate by blood, by nothing else, all you are, by blood, nothing else" Ziva spoke, with so much love in her voice, more tears pricked everyone's eyes.

After minutes of everyone talking, smiling, laughing, Gibbs barked "Common, upstairs, Ziva you willing to interrogate?"

"I sure am" Ziva smirked, waddling to the elevator.

Everyone laughed at her determination, and Ziva's waddling.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Didn't you just love the part where Tony talked to their little girl ;) The interrogation will come next, and I'll think I'll throw in some things about Ziva's waddling. AND MCABBY!**

**Review please!**


	9. Braxton Hicks!

**SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! SCHOOL IS TERRIBLE! **

**THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER IS CARRIED ON FROM THE LAST CHAPTER, BUT WILL JUMP FORWARD A FEW WEEKS FURTHER DOWN, I WILL TELL YOU WHEN :)  
ZIVA IS STILL 25 WEEKS PREGNANT FOR THE FIRST HALF.**

**

* * *

**

Ziva arrived in interrogation, followed by Gibbs, as she wasn't aloud in on her own. Tony and Mcgee were watching in observation, waiting for Ziva to crack him.

"So Lieutenant Daniels, correct?" Ziva started, looking at at the files before her as Gibbs stood in the corner.

"Yes Ma'am" Daniels answered, sitting straightly as a marine should.

"So you say, you found Petty Officer Pitt in the supplies officer at your marine base correct?"

"Yes Ma'am"!

"Did you have a close relationship with Officer Pitt?" Ziva asked, watching the suspect carefully.

"Yes Ma'am" He answered, though his eye slipped to left and Ziva picked it up.

"Lie" She answered easily.

"No Ma'am"!

"You looked down to the left a tell-tale sign of lying!" Ziva answered, voice raising slightly. Gibbs picked this up, and walked forward to give Ziva support.

Ziva sighed carried on "Your marine friends have all said that you and Petty Officer Pitt did not see eye to eye, correct?"

"No Ma'am"!

Zivaslammed her hand on the table and rose from her seat "Your lying, if you do not start telling the truth I will send you straight to jail right now!"

The Lieutenant looked scared now and Ziva knew she was breaking him.

Gibbs placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and she sat back in her seat. "Where were you on the 26th of October around 0700?"

"I was at the marine base, but I never went near the supplies closet until the following morning"!

"We have witness reports of seeing you leave the closet at 0720 and the CCTV cameras back them up to!"

The marine stayed silent. Ziva rose from her seat and circled him.

"You want to know what I think, I think that you found out that Officer Pitt had stole your drug money and you went to confront him. You found him in the supplies closet and you began fighting after he told you he didn't now where the money was. You then shot Pitt and left him in the closet while you went about your usual routines. But you didn't find any money on him did you? You found you killed an innocent man and you started to act strangely as many of your colleagues have told us!"

"No Ma'am, it didn't happen like that! It was self defence he came for me"!

"But you had the gun, Pitt wasn't carrying a gun at the time was he? I am perfectly sure you had the exact same training as him and you could have easily fought back without the use of weapons! But you wanted your money so you shot him, hoping to find the money on his dead body!"

He stayed silent again, so Ziva leaned down and whispered in his ear "Your silent, does this mean you agree with me? You agree that you killed a innocent man with a family, who have lost their husband and son? All because of your petty drug addiction!"

He then broke down in tears, crying "Yes, yes I did! I killed Officer Pitt"!

They needed no more so they left the room, leaving the Lieutenant to wallow in his own self pity. Tony and Tim joined Ziva and Gibbs outside interrogation, and Tony hugged Ziva.

"You okay?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes I'm good" She answered and pulled away, but stayed by his side.

"Well Ziva I'm proud of you, you didn't rip the guys head off. Mind you he didn't have a chance with your crazy hormones" Tony teased, grinning his infamous grin.

"Well its not my fault he killed a innocent man, if I wasn't pregnant I probably would have had him against the wall after he lied to me the second time" Ziva answered, poking Tony's chest.

"I wouldn't doubt it" Gibbs grinned, heading for coffee.

"I'm with Boss on that one" Mcgee chuckled, following Tony and Ziva to the bull pen.

* * *

**29 WEEKS PREGNANT = 11 WEEKS TO GO!**

Everyone was sitting at their desks in the bull pen, even Gibbs. As Ziva was now big, very big she was now waddling, full on waddling, bless the poor girl. She wouldn't leave her desk until absolutely necessary, as she didn't want to anyone to see her waddling. And if she didn't have to leave her desk she would leave when the bull pen, was quiet. Ziva even made Tony wait with her last night, until everyone went home so no one would she her waddling, she completely hated it.

"Ziva come on you can't be stuck to your desk all day! I promise no one will say anything to you, honestly I think there to afaid to" Tony tried to persuade her with humour, didn't work.

"Tony if you think I'm leaving this desk you have another thing coming" Ziva hissed, sending him glares from her desk.

"But Ziva, darling baby, please you have to move sooner or later"!

"Later" Ziva answered.

"Come on Zivers, surprisingly DiNozzo's right, you need to get up and moving" Gibbs soothed, hoping to get her moving.

"Yeah listen to Gibbs, whoa, _surprisingly_ I'm right?" Tony asked, his voice squeaking.

"You gotta problem with that DiNozzo" Gibbs asked smirking.

"No" Tony grumbled.

"Come on Ziva, I'm sure it will be good for you to get moving" Mcgee tried, and then Ziva bit his head off.

"Mcgee have you ever been pregnant"!

Mcgee slowly shook his head in fear.

"No, well until you have been do not tell me what is good and what is not, that goes for all of you"!

Tony tried to hide his laughter but didn't succeed, Gibbs was having the same problems and Mcgee well Mcgee was paling.

"Fine you think it funny? I'm going to see Abby!" Ziva yelled, moving from her desk and waddling away.

She had made it to the end of Gibbs desk then a pain struck through her.

"ARGHHH" Ziva moaned, gripping to the edge of Gibbs's desk. Gibbs, Tony and Mcgee quickly hurried to her side, holding her up.

"Zi, baby, you okay, what's wrong?" Tony asked worriedly holding his wife close.

"Tony I think I'm having braxton flicks" Zivaanswered, slightly out of breath.

"Hicks Ziva, braxton hicks, you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, have my waters broken? No didn't think so!" Ziva growled.

"I guess not" I answered, pressing a kiss to Ziva's forehead.

"Come on Zivers, were taking you to Ducky" Gibbs ordered.

"But Gibbs, I'm -" Ziva argued.

"I wasn't telling you" Gibbs smirked, and they helped Ziva to Ducky's.

* * *

"Yes my dear, just braxton hicks, I suppose you'll be having allot of them heading up to the birth" Ducky smiled, after checking Ziva over.

"See I told you" Ziva stated at Tony, Mcgee and Gibbs.

"OH-MY-GOD-OH-MY-GOD, HAS-SHE-HAD-THE-BABY!-IS-SHE-OKAY?-AM-I A-AUNTIE-YET?" A yelling Abby came crashing into Autopsy.

"No Abby, I haven't had the baby. Its just braxton hicks" Ziva answered, glaring at Tony.

"AWWHH, do they hurt?" Abby asked, coming to Ziva's side.

"Not as bad as it will be" Ziva answered, sighing. Ziva then remembered her and Abby's talk from a few weeks ago and saw the way Mcgee looked at her.

"Okay me and Abby have some girl talk to do, so bye" Ziva grinned, pulling Abby to Labby.

Once arrived Ziva started interrogating Abby.

"So have you told Mcgee yet?"

Abby was quiet for a while, but then replied "Its more than that".

"What?" Ziva said, confused.

A huge smile spread across Abby's face "We're together"! Ziva threw her arms around Abby as they laughed.

"I'm so happy for you Abby" Ziva smiled.

"So when did you tell him?"

"The day you told me to" Abby replied, almost sheepishly.

"That was five weeks ago! Why didn't you tell me"?

"I just wanted to test how long we could hide it, but Tony and Gibbs found out the day after" Abby answered.

"WHAT! You mean they've known for over five weeks and didn't tell me?"

"Yes" Abby laughed.

Ziva shook her head, "Anyway I'm happy for you guys, but I must leave now the congratulate Mcgee".

"Okay bye, Ziva" Abby waved, before Ziva got into the elevator.

Ziva arrived back into the bull pen, waddling, passing Mcgee's desk Ziva smiled "Finally Tim, I'm happy for you guys" and then went to Tony's desk.

"My penguin wife finally figured it out did she"?

"Yes I did, what! What did you just call me" Ziva yelled angrily.

"Errr, umm, eugh,," Tony mumbled.

"He called you penguin wife Ziva" Mcgee smirked, and Tony mouthed "traitor".

Ziva head slapped Tony and said "You my darling husband is sleeping on the sofa tonight! Bad back or not!"

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED :) REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. The pinks, yellows, and household chores

********

**SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE :( SCHOOL IS HORRID! BLAME MY TEACHERS!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS, THEY MAKE ME SMILE :) HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**32 WEEKS PREGNANT! **

* * *

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Tony heard the familiar knock of the door, and pulled himself from the comfy sofa and towards the door. Un-bolting the bolts, and un-locking the locks he opened the door to reveal Abby, Tim, Gibbs and Ducky.

"Morning Tony, well actually its almost afternoon so "Morning-noon Tony" Abby cheered, bouncing around.

"How many Caf-Pows have you had this morning Abbs? Whoa? What's the time then?" Tony asked, dumbfounded.

"11.47 Anthony my boy. You been on the couch all night again" Ducky chuckled, as Tony let them into the lounge.

"No, I was up two hours ago, and since then been watching movies. Ziva's still sleeping" Tony answered, running his hand through his messy hair.

"No worries, we got the paint this morning. It was pink and yellow Ziva wanted, wasn't it?" Mcgee asked.

"Yep, pink and yellow. So you moving in with Abby yet McKissy-Face?" Tony teased, pulling a kissy face.

_SMACK!_

"OWW! Thanks Boss" Tony muttered, rubbing his head.

"Yes Tony, we have moved in together. Stop being nosey" Abby said, poking her tongue out at him.

Tony stuck his tongue out back.

"Children" Gibbs muttered, shaking his head, sitting on the sofa, watching the scene unfold around.

"Ziva finally slept through the night did she, Anthony?" Ducky asked, sitting with Gibbs.

"Nope, she didn't fall asleep until three last night, and I'm actually surprised she's slept a full eight hours since"!

"Coffee anyone?" Tony asked, looking around.

"Yes please Anthony" Ducky replied.

"Yes sure, Tony" Mcgee answered, politely.

"No coffee for me" Abby grinned "I have Caf-Pow", holding up a Caf-Pow bottle.

"Boss?"

"No thanks DiNozzo, you never make coffee right".

"Never make coffee right, more like you drink lava hot coffee which tastes like crap" Tony muttered, wandering to the kitchen.

Gibbs smirked, sipping his coffee-shop coffee.

After Tony successfully made coffee for himself, Ducky and Tim, he brought them in, and handed each one out, receiving a "thank you" in reply.

Placing his coffee on the table after taking a few sips, Tony stood and walked towards the stairs.

"I'm just gonna check on Ziva a'second".

Everyone nodded and Tony stumbled up the stairs, into their bedroom. Ziva was lying back down on the bed, hair sprawled out beneath her, hand unconsciously gently placed on her huge stomach. Tony smiled and quietly walked towards their bed, where Ziva lay.

He sat down beside her, brushing her brown curls from her face, then Ziva's eyes fluttered slowly opened, revealing the chocolate pools Tony loved.

"Good morning sleepy head" Tony chuckled gently, rubbing her bulging stomach.

"Good morning" Ziva muttered, placing her hand on Tony's.

"Everyones down stairs, Abby's bouncing to paint the baby's room" Tony smiled.

"Why can't I help?" Ziva groaned, pouting.

"Because the chemicals in the paint are bad for the baby, I promise you can see it when the paint drys completely" Tony smiled understandingly, knowing how much she wanted to help.

"Okay" Ziva sighed, Tony helping her to the bathroom.

Minutes later Ziva waddled downstairs, greeted by her family.

"Good well, afternoon now Ziva" Abby giggled, giving her best friend a hug.

"Afternoon" Ziva smiled, returning the awkward hug, because of her huge bump.

"Little Bumper's here" Abby laughed, patting Ziva's stomach gently.

"Tell me about it" Ziva sighed, plopping down on the couch, close to Gibbs, "need this baby out of me" she groaned, rubbing circles on her stomach.

The room laughed lightly at Ziva.

"Warning Abby, never get pregnant, not until they invent a way without the morning sickness, cravings, crazy hormones, weird dreams, tiredness and an aching back" She moaned.

"I will Ziva" Abby winked.

"Oh and do not forget the aching feet" Ziva exclaimed.

"I've got it" Abby sighed, nudging Ziva lightly.

"Okay come on! Get a move on we've got a room to paint" Gibbs ordered, trotting up the stairs.

"Coming boss" Tony answered, shrugging and following, with Ducky and Mcgee, as Abby was staying with Ziva for a while, and later they would swap.

* * *

Painting the room took most of the day, as they had to paint, let dry, re-coat, let dry and re-coat again, along with taking breaks for food.

"ZIVAAA" Tony called downstairs, "we're all done now, you can come see!"

"Coming" Ziva smiled, Gibbs helping her from the sofa, and guiding her upstairs.

"Thank you" she chuckled, and Gibbs smiled back.

Entering the newly painted room, Ziva was surprised. The room looked so much different. Along with the white crib, rocking chair, wardrobe and drawers, the yellow and pink walls brightened up the room and made it more a bedroom. Some photos of different animals were hung along the walls and brought a smile to Ziva's face. But what brought Ziva to tears was the writing that was on the wall above the crib. Above the crib was written "_Little DiNozzo_", in beautiful script.

"Its beautiful" Ziva whispered, taking it all in.

"I know right!" Abby cheered, bouncing next to Tim.

"I'm glad you like it" Tony smiled, kissing his wife's forehead.

"You are having one lucky little girl" Ducky chuckled, wiping his brow.

"She's having amazing parents" Gibbs added, smiling.

The rest of room agreed, retiring back down stairs, for a family movie feast.

* * *

**35 WEEKS PREGNANT!**

"Ziva, your staying home today! Your exhausted, you need to rest! I promise I'll be home as soon as possible" Tony argued, telling Ziva to stay home.

"Tony I-".

"Ziva I don't care if your bored! Watch the the "Sound of Music" or something!"

"Fine I'll stay home, but bring everyone home tonight, I'm cooking"!

"Okay, I promise to be back as soon as I can" Tony sighed contently, giving his wife a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Love you" Ziva smiled, waving too him from the door.

"Love you too sweetcheeks" Tony grinned, blowing her a kiss.

* * *

8 Hours later, Tony arrived home with Ducky, Gibbs, Mcgee and Abby.

"Sweetcheeks" Tony called "We're home!".

After getting no answer, the first time he called out again. "Ziva, hun, where are you?"

After reciving no reply Tony started searching the house with everyone else and found Ziva outside, pegging out clothes.

"ZIVA! ITS FREEZING OUT THERE AND YOUR PEGGING CLOTHES OUT!" Tony yelled, stalking over to Ziva in the garden.

"Tony. I. Was. Bored." Ziva stated, carrying on with the task.

"Ziva, inside now!"

"I just have a few more to peg out! Anyway I was complety bored, I cleaned most of the house, I wanted to come to work" She replied, adamantly.

"You cleaned the _entire _house" Tony spluttered, looking complety dumb-founded.

"Yes, Tony the entire house".

"Fine, you win, your coming to work tomorrow, where I can keep an eye on you. Now come inside, please" Tony sighed, running his hands through his hair, desperate for her to come inside.

"Let me finish" She growled, shaking her head.

"Ziva, its freezing out here" Tony screeched, arms wailing.

"Tony just because I am pregnant does not mean I will not hurt you. Trust me, I will" Ziva argued, pegging a t-shirt on the line.

"Right" Tony nodded, picking up the clothes basket and taking it inside, Ziva shouting after him.

"Gosh, just because I'm pregnant means I'm disabled to do any simple house-hold task what-so-ever" Ziva muttered, stirring her bolongse.

"Ahh, he's just worried about ya' Zivers" Gibbs chuckled, kissing Ziva's forehead.

"It is getting so annoying!" Ziva grumbled, adding some mushrooms to the sauce.

"So you guys have any names yet?" Mcgee asked, arm around Abby's waist.

"Yep, we've got a few names, but we're going to decide when we see our little girl" Tony answered, proudly.

"Cool, lets hear em'" Abby cheered, jumping.

So through dinner, the family sat and listened to the different names Tony and Ziva threw at them. Then they laughed and joked, and were the family we all loved.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED :) PLEASE REVIEW, TELLS ME ANYTHING. THE GOOD, THE BAD AND THE UGLY. BEST LINES, WORST LINES, IDEAS, ANYTHING :) **


	11. PhoneCalls, Shopping, Lockdown, Opps!

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT! PLEASE ENJOY :)**

**

* * *

**

**38 WEEKS PREGNANT.**

Ziva and Tony were laying side by side in their large bed. Ziva's hair was flown over Tony's face as he rested his head in her bouncy curls, Ziva's back was against his chest and he had a protective hand gently, but firmly on her stomach. Ziva had a huge pillow tucked in between her legs, as they were giving her grief. She was clutching on to the last few minutes of sleep she had, only been given 2 and a half hours sleep last night, and 3 hours last night, because of their little nudger in her stomach. In other words, Ziva was exhausted.

Tony's eyes groggily opened to be tickled by his wife's hair. Brushing them away with his hand, he slowly moved on the bed to see if she was still sleeping, apparently so. So Tony gently placed a kiss to her forehead, gave a smile to the huge bump and quietly went into the bathroom, to ring Gibbs.

On the second ring he answered, much like Gibbs would.

"_DiNozzo?_" Gibbs asked questionably.

"Hey boss, yeah I need some advice. I don't know whether to bring Ziva in today, but I don't want to leave her, Ziva being 36 weeks and everything. Anything could happen!".

"_Where's Ziva now?" _Gibbs asked, his voice a gruff as usual, but that hint of worry could be detected by the people who knew him most, one being Tony.

"Still sleeping" Tony sighed "She only had around 2 hours last night, and 3 the night before. She'll probably be knackered, but being Ziva she'll try to hide it!".

Gibbs chuckled "_Yeah DiNozzo, I've known Ziva just as long as you have. I know how stubborn she can be, bring her in, just in case, she can stay with Abby all day. Abbs wanted to take Ziva shopping, she said you still need some stuff, she can go if she feels up to it_".

"What stuff?" Tony stuttered, "how can we possibly need _more _stuff! Boss you've seen the mountain load we've got here, does a tiny baby really _need _anymore!".

"_You'll be surprised how much they do need. Be here by 0830" _Gibbs instructed.

"On it boss, and well, thanks allot" Tony said almost sheepishly, desperately trying to pull on his trousers while balancing the phone on his shoulder.

"_Always here, for both of you. Now I'm hanging up before you do hurt yourself by prancing around attempting to put your trousers on" _Gibbs chuckled, and then Tony here the dial tone.

"But I...was...and he...was...phone"? Tony muttered, trying to make sense of it, but then putting it down to Gibbs, being Gibbs.

* * *

After Tony had almost dragged Ziva to Labby, he arrived back to the bull-pen sighing, with his head in his hands.

"Whats up now, DiNozzo" Mcgee asked, rolling his eyes typing furiously at his desk.

"She's not sleeping, hardly even 3 hours each night. And I have to bring her to work to prevent her from pegging clothes out in freezing cold weather"!

"Tony, imagine how hard it is for Ziva. Carrying around what seems to be a baby which at least 6 pounds, she's not going to get any sleep. And we all know that Ziva does not like not doing nothing. Whether its working, or house hold chores, or working out, Ziva has to be doing something" Mcgee answered, wisely, ending up by Tony's desk.

"I _know _that Mcgoo, I married her didn't I. Anyways" he sighed, "how's you and our favourite Goth doing?"

"Great, Abby doesn't like to, err, _sleep_ much" Tim answered, some what nervously.

Tony flew from his chair in laughter "AH-HA! Our little p-probie boy, f-finally growing up".

"Shut it DiNozzo" Mcgee murmered, leaving him to his own little laughter world.

* * *

"Abby, how much _more _can we possibly need! Have you seen what we have at home? The wardrobes and dressers are bulging, we can not fit anymore in there" Ziva sighed, her small feet protesting.

"Trust me Mom" Abby answered sarcasticly, "you'll thank me. Once you see how much the baby will need to be changed, you'll be glad I've brought you out! - Oh! Look, Pink!".

Abby quickly darted towards the rows of baby girls clothes, squealing in happiness. Ziva sighed again, but smiled softly as she waddled towards the bumbling Abby.

"Oh, Ziva looka this one! And this one! And this one!" Abby cheered, holding up four cute little baby-grows.

"Their very...cute, Abby" Ziva said in awe, un-able to take her eyes off the little grows Abby was holding.

"I knew you'd like them! We'll get these, know come on, I saw some cute slippers the other day, when I made Mcgee come shopping with me to get my little niece an arrival present" she rambled, heading towards the baby shoe section.

"Abby, you do not need to be buying _anything. _You have done _more _than enough to help throughout my pregnancy, everyone has. I do not want any gifts" Ziva answered, knowing that Abby had helped her tremendously through her pregnancy.

"But I want to-Now look, aren't they adorable" Abby grinned, holding up tiny, pink baby slippers, made with softest material known to man.

Ziva was speechless, one by the shock of realising her little baby would actually _fit _into these tiny slippers and two, because of the cuteness of them.

"I take it as if you like them then" Abby smirked, knowing she was victorious once again.

"Yes" Ziva managed to breath out, shaking her head slightly as she followed Abby towards the counter.

After they paid, the pair began heading towards Abby's car, arguing over who was carrying the bags.

"Ziva David-DiNozzo, for the last time I am carrying the bags! What sort of Auntie would I be if I made my pregnant best friend carry ten bags, huh?" Abby sighed, surprised that Ziva still had it in her to argue.

"Abby, carrying a few bags will not be a problem. I can't see why you should have to carry all ten!" Ziva argued back, one hand over her stomach as she waddled towards Abby's red car.

"I'm not doubting the strength of my favourite ninja, but putting you under any stress means putting my little niece under stress, and we don't want that do we?"

Knowing she had lost the argument, Ziva grumbled something Abby didn't quite catch as she shuffled into the passenger seat. Abby smiled with triumph, before placing the bags into the boot of the car, bouncing into the drivers seat and driving back to NCIS.

* * *

Abby and Ziva walked through the NCIS entrance doors, before being security checked more thoroughly than they would normally be. Exchanging confused glances, Abby shrugged and pressed the elevator to the fourth floor. After only waiting a minute, the elevator doors smoothly opened with the regular _ding_. The two walked into the bull-pen and over to their desks, to find neither Gibbs, Tony or Mcgee there. They exchanged confused glances again, as Tim had promised if they had a case they would be called immediately. Suddenly, the message voice came loudly from the speakers dotted around the NCIS bull-pen.

"**We are going into Lockdown. I repeat we are going into Lockdown. All guards please report to the front office. I repeat all guards report to the front office**".

"You can not be kidding me" Abby grumbled, plopping down into Tim's desk chair.

"Do you think its serious" Ziva asked questionably, eyes flickering around the large room searching for her husband.

"I doubt it, but we can't be sure until someone comes back" Abby sighed, craving a Caf-Pow.

Ziva felt the strong flutters in her stomach, and the press of small feet against her skin. "I know little one, not long now" Ziva whispered, smiling as she placed her hand over the kicked skin.

"Only two weeks Ziva. And we'll have our own little NCIS baby!" Abby squealed, suddenly extremly happy, bouncing over to Ziva's desk.

"Two weeks feels like forever" Ziva grumbled, patting her large stomach.

"It won't be, I mean-" Abby started, before she looked out of the window and squealed like a child on Christmas morning.

"Abby" Ziva asked strangely, her eye brows burrowing together.

"Look! Look! Look! It's snowing!"

Ziva turned her head to look out of the large glass windows, and sure enough it was snowing heavily. Then Tony, Tim and Gibbs came rushing from MTAC, and into the bull-pen.

"Hey sweet-cheeks" Tony smiled, kissing her lips tenderly.

"Did ya' see its snowing".

"Yes, I did Tony" Ziva replied in a 'duh' voice, rolling her eyes.

"Why are we under Lockdown? Someone hasn't been killed have they? Or its a mole, again! Or, or-" Abby started rambling, bouncing around. Tim quickly cut off her rambling by a kiss on the lips, and surely it shut her up.

"They _think _someone is trying to access top secret files, from inside the building. But they can't be sure for another few hours" Tim answered glumly, after removing his lips from Abby's.

"Hours! But, I want to go out in the snow!" Abby whined, pouting.

"Abbs, you'll have plenty of time for the snow later now-" Gibbs started before being interrupted by a shriek from Ziva.

"ZIVA! Baby, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Tony hurried worriedly, cradling his wife's face with his large hands.

"I think the baby's coming" Ziva said quietly, running her hand over her bump.

Everyone in the room stared at Ziva, all thinking the same thing, _oh crap._

_

* * *

_

**HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER ! HOW SNEAKY AM I LEAVING YOU ON A CLIFFHANGER ;) HOPE I CAN GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON, PLEASE REVIEW! ANY IDEAS WELOME :)**


	12. Here comes the child

**SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! I WAS WAITING FOR THE XMAS HOLLS BECAUSE SCHOOL HAS BEEN A NIGHTMARE! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER :) THIS IS THE ONE YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR:**

**

* * *

**

The team stared in awe at Ziva. All wondering how the night was going to plan out. In a matter of minutes, heavy snow had began falling, the building had gone into lock-down and Ziva's waters had broken.

Gibbs quickly snapped everyone out of their trance. "Right! Listen up! We need to get Zivers' down to Ducky, with little fuss as possible. Lets go!".

The team - or as we would like to say, family - quickly huddled around Ziva, helping her to her feet. Tony wrapped his strong arm around her waist and another was holding her hand. Gibbs was on Ziva's other side, a fatherly hand on her shoulder and a supportive hand on her arm.

"Tony" Ziva whispered in a small voice, scared of what was going to happen.

"Yeah, Z" He answered, scared but trying to be strong for his wife.

"Tony, I'm scared. The ground is already covered in snow, and it has not stopped yet. How are we going to get to hospital?"

He thought about lying to her momentarily, it was easier to say _"Of course we'll get to hospital", _but Tony did not want to lie to the woman he is going to love forever. He kissed Ziva's forehead and then said in a small voice, "I don't know Z, but what I do know is that I'm going to be with you every step of the way".

As Gibbs was on the other side of Ziva, supporting her like he had through out her pregnancy, he had heard every word they had spoken. Of course he did not want to over hear, but he had and was very proud of them both. Ziva for admitting her worry to Tony and for trusting and loving him so much because, Gibbs couldn't of bared the fact of Tony - his surrogate son - being alone for all his life. And Gibbs was also proud of Tony, for too admitting his worry and for not lying to Ziva about what he was thinking. Gibbs knew that Tony had momentarily thought about lying to Ziva, but had chose against it like a trustworthy husband should, and Gibbs knew he was a very trustworthy husband indeed.

* * *

Minutes later they had gotten Ziva down to Autopsy, and Ducky was furiously fussing over her, worried as much as everybody else.

Meanwhile Gibbs was on the phone to the hospital, "_What d'ya mean we can't bring her in? Her waters have broken for crying out loud! Yes we do have a medical examiner here, but he specilises in dead bodies! My daughter is alive! I understand its snowing, but can't you at least come here? Fine,-" _Then Gibbs hanged up.

"Yes, my dear, your already starting to dilate, 3cm to be exact" Ducky tutted, after checking Ziva over once and once again.

"ZIVAAAA!" Abby cried racing into Autopsy, "I searched...every where...found...you...big...gown...thing...like they...have...in...hospitals..." Abby panted, through jagged breathes.

Mcgee was quickly at Abby's side, "Calm down Abbs,-", he soothed.

Tony had helped a waddling Ziva to the bathroom, and had helped her change into the green gown Abby had generously found her.

Ziva was standing in front Tony, her hands on his shoulders and her neck underneath his chin. Tony had his hands placed gently, on her hips.

"GGGHH" Ziva groaned again, after another contraction sped through her.

"Sssssh, its okay, your going to be fine, I love you" Tony soothed, kissing her chocolate coloured curls.

"I hate you" Ziva moaned, clutching Tony tightly. Abby, Tim, Gibbs and Ducky chuckled, sitting on the Autopsy tables and watching the scene. Ziva had asked for them to be there at the birth, which they had all agreed to. Abby had been delighted and excited to stay, wanting to cheer Ziva on from the sidelines. Mcgee was slightly nervous about it all, but knew he had to stay and wanted to stay because, he and Ziva had a close friendship. Gibbs didn't even need to answer 'yes' because, Ziva could tell from the look in his eyes that he wasn't going to leave her anyway. And of course Ducky needed to be there, he was going to help Ziva give birth to the child.

"So, Ziva definatly has to have the baby here?" Tony asked, very annoyed at this moment.

"Yes Anthony, I'm sorry but she does, the paramedics are trying their best to get here but, it is going to take hours for them to get here" Ducky answered, sharing the frustration he felt with Tony.

"And when they do get here, we may still be on Lock-down and everything, whether they would let them in, I don't know" Mcgee sighed, leaning up against the wall, Abby resting at his side.

"Come on Ziva, let me check you again" Ducky smiled, lightening the mood with his story telling as he checked if Ziva had grew.

At the end of the examination, Ducky hummed, "Within an hour and a half you have grown from 3cm to 5cm. I don't think there are many hours ahead to wait".

Abby began dancing around the room, "Whoo! I'm going to be an Auntie! In a few hours! Dun-dun-dun-dun!".

"Dun-dun-dun-dun?" Tony chuckled at Abby's antics.

"I couldn't think of anything to say" Abby answered.

* * *

Two and a half hours had passed and Ziva had grown to 8 and a half centimetres. Everyone was excited, even Gibbs was sporting a huge grin, which hadn't been removed for hours.

Ziva let out another shriek, leaning her head against Tony's chest, clutching his shoulders painfully.

"OW! OW! Ziva, that hurt" Tony whined.

"Well, I am going through worse, think of that pain and then times it by a thousand and you still wouldn't be close" Ziva muttered, thumping her husband's chest.

Gibbs smirked, "Just wait until she actually gives birth DiNozzo".

Tony looked as scared as a mouse being chased by a cat, he swallowed deeply.

The family laughed at the horrified look on his face, he would too if he could see it.

"How far apart are the contractions now?" Mcgee asked curiously, losing track of time.

"Around ten minutes. Won't be long now!" Abby sang, bouncing in her boyfriends lap.

"Abby, never, never, ever let Mcgee get you pregnant. Never" Ziva advised with a groan, clutching her stomach as another contraction was felt.

"The advice is noted" Abby laughed, with everyone around her.

* * *

"Ziva, my dear, its time" Ducky announced, as Ziva lay on a mountain of mattresses, pillows and blankets.

"WHAT!" She screamed, suddenly completely scared.

Tony instantly noticed, and huddled close, whispering in her ear, "I'm here, baby. I'm not leaving you, you can do it, I know you can".

Ziva then kissed his lips, "Whatever I say beyond is point is fake, don't listen to it. I love you".

"Noted, I love you too" Tony answered.

"Now, Ziva, at your next contraction I want you to-" Ducky was cut off my Ziva screeching, obviously pushing.

"Push?" Abby chuckled, sitting just behind Tony with Tim, and they could see Ziva clearly. Gibbs was on the opposite side of Ziva, holding her other hand. Ducky was of course kneeling in between Ziva's lifted legs.

"Your doing splendid my dear, when the next one comes you push like you did last time okay?" Ducky reassured, patting Ziva's knee.

"Got it" Ziva panted, her chocolate curls damp, "Ducky, have you ever helped give birth before?"

"I have assisted" Ducky answered, almost sheepishly.

"ASSISTED" Ziva screamed, pushing at another contraction.

"Your doing great baby, I love you!" Tony chanted, kissing Ziva's forehead.

"I HATE YOU! NO MORE SEX! NEVER AGAIN ARE WE HAVING SEX! WE'RE NOT EVEN SLEEPING IN THE SAME ROOM ANYMORE! NO MORE SEX!" Ziva screamed, ignoring Tony's soothing.

"I know, I know, I love you" Tony chuckled, feeling the pressure that Ziva had on his hand tighten.

"I can't do this. I can't do this" Ziva nervously called, rocking her head from side to side.

"Zivers, your panicking, calm down, you can do this" Gibbs said in a firm, but soft fatherly tone.

"Okay, Ziva push!" Ducky called, and Ziva let out a huge scream and pushed.

"I can see the head! Next contraction push as hard as you can Ziva"!

"OWWW! Ziva you just broke my hand"! Tony wailed, his hand bruised badly.

"SERVES YOU RIGHT! AAARGH!"

"Come on Ziva, you can do this"! Abby smiled, cheering on her bestfriend/sister.

"Your doing great Ziva, just breathe" Mcgee called, supporting Ziva like he promised himself he would.

"I AM BREATHING YOU IDIOT!" Ziva screamed back at Mcgee, and he looked terrified for a moment, but then chuckled.

"Ready Ziva! Come on, push!" Ducky called again and Ziva pushed, screaming, "I HATE YOU TONY! YOU WAIT UNTIL OUR BABY IS OUT OF ME AND YOU'LL BE GETTING IT"!

"Your amazing Zi, I love you" Tony smiled, with tears in his eyes.

"You did it Ziva! You brought your little girl into the world" Ducky cooed, cleaning their little girl and then wrapping her in a pink blanket.

Ducky passed the baby gently to Ziva, where she held her to her chest, with tears running down her face.

Tony had cut the umbical cord and Ducky was fussing, preventing any infections with his skills.

"Our little girl, you did it Ziva, I love you so much" Tony whispered, kissing his wife's cheek as he huddled close to her.

"I love you too" Ziva answered, looking down at their little daughter with an enormous amount of love in her eyes.

"Hey there, little girl. We're glad your finally here, your mom's been giving me hell for 9 months" Tony cooed to his daughter, whom he loved with a passion.

"And your dad's been furiously annoying" Ziva whispered, kissing her child's forehead.

"Welcome to the family, _tateleh_" Ziva cooed, holding her child to her chest and with Tony's arm around her shoulders and his hand stroking his childs forehead, they were the happiest people alive at that moment.

* * *

**FAVOURITE LINE? BEST BIT, WORST BIT? HOPE YOU LIKED! OR LOVED! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! GOOD OR BAD BUT PLEASE DON'T BE MEAN.**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE ENDING, BUT I SOON HOPE TO BE BACK WITH THE LAST STORY OF MY SERIES. BUT WHAT I AM GOING TO BE DOING IS WRITING IT FIRST AND THEN PUBLISHING IT, SO YOU GUYS DON'T HAVE TO WAIT FOR UPDATES. I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE TO WRITE, BECAUSE I AM WRITING OTHER STORIES AT THE MOMENT BUT NOT PUBLISHING THEM UNTIL THEIR FINISHED, SOME ARE NCIS STORIES AND OTHERS ARE TWILIGHT STORIES.**

**CHECK OUT MY NEW TWILIGHT TWO-SHOT, ITS CALLED : I've hurt you**

**SO LIKE I SAID I DON'T KNOW WHEN THE LAST STORY OF MY SERIES WILL BE UP, BY KEEP YOUR EYES PEELED :)**


	13. Epilogue

**OKAY GUYS, HERE WE GO! FIRST, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED THIS STORY! YOUR REVIEWS MEAN ALLOT TO ME AND THEY ALWAYS MAKE ME SMILE :) SECOND, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! AND THIRDLY, I WILL BE WRITING A SEQUEL TO THIS, I JUST DON'T KNOW WHEN, IT MAY BE MONTHS BEFORE I START IT BECAUSE I AM CURRENTLY WRITING OTHER STORIES!**

**ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT, IT APPRECIATED VERY MUCH :)**

**

* * *

**

It had been five hours since Ziva had given birth, and four hours since they had arrived at hospital. The emergency team eventually got through the snow and took Ziva, Tony and their little girl away, and Ducky, Gibbs, Abby and Mcgee followed behind in the charger.

Ziva was currently sleeping. The whole day had completely worn her out, so everyone was taking turns to cuddle and coo, the newest addition to their family.

"She's beautiful Tony" Abby whispered, smiling, "She looks just like her mom, but you can definitely see the DiNozzo there"!

Abby was right, Tony's and Ziva's little girl had dark, chocolate brown curly hair just like her mom. She had the olive skin that belonged to her mom and she shared the same nose with her mom. But she definitely had her fathers green eyes and the same shaped lips.

"Can we find out the name now? The suspense is killing me!" Abby whined, as the little bundle was passed to her Grandpa Ducky.

"Not until Ziva wakes up" Tony smirked, his eyes never leaving his child.

Abby pouted and stuck out her tongue at Tony, but other wise sat down next to her fiance.

"Such a beautiful little child" Ducky cooed, "your most certaintly going to be keeping your parents on their toes, aren't you?"

"Yes, she will" a little tired voice murmured, one that belonged to Ziva.

"Hey, sweetcheeks, I love you" Tony whispered, kissing his wifes lips softly.

"I love you too" She yawned back.

"Where's my little tateleh?" Ziva asked, searching the room to find her little girl was resting in her Grandpa Ducky's arms.

Ducky chuckled, and passed the pink bundle to Ziva, "I believe this beauty belongs to you".

Ziva watched her baby with love-filled/tear filled eyes, and placed a adoring kiss to her forehead.

"Can we please find out her name now, its rude to be calling her - 'her' all the time" Mcgee surprisingly moaned, watching his new niece in her mothers arms.

"Whoa, well aren't you just the uncle from heaven" Tony teased, but Tim just rolled his eyes at the new father.

Tony and Ziva shared a look and then Ziva spoke softly, "Everyone, meet Rebbecca Tali DiNozzo".

Love and adoration graced everyone's features in the room, while big grins were also playing on their faces.

"Such a beautiful name for a very beautiful girl" Ducky said, spoken with pride.

"Isn't she just" Ziva whispered, cradling Rebbecca gently, but protectively.

Gibbs came over to Ziva's bedside, kissing her forehead. "I'm very proud of you, of both of you. Our little Rebbecca is going to have two amazing parents. Know, can I hold my new granddaughter?".

Tony chuckled, while Ziva answered, "Of course you can, Grandpa Gibbs".

Ziva gently passed Rebbecca to her grandfather, and Gibbs cradled her in his arms with love and affection.

The whole room smiled when Gibbs spoke, looking down at his granddaughter and kissing her forehead, "Welcome to the family, Rebbecca".

_The end._

_

* * *

_

**I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE THIS ENDING, I LIKED THIS VERY MUCH ACTUALLY :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**SO, UNTIL NEXT TIME MY FELLOW FRIENDS, BUT GOODBYE FOR KNOW!**


End file.
